


Kiss the Boy

by soosuxx



Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, arthit is a merman, i initially started this fic as a joke but here we are, kongpob is just kongpob, there's like kongprem lmao, there's no ursula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Kongpob has been told that mermaids are graceful, beautiful creatures with flowing hair and voices like angels singing from heaven above.But if that's true, then what the hell is this half-fish, half-man thing caught in a fishing net flopping around and spitting out profanities?SOTUS Merman AU feat. merman!Arthit!





	1. A Different Kind

 

  
  
Walking away from the crowd, Kongpob finds himself on the shore. The seniors, led by their head hazer, Knot, are almost done giving them their gears, symbolizing their acceptance as the seniors' juniors. When Kongpob got his own, he immediately walked away from the gathering. He's not really interested in the hazing activities. Maybe if the head hazer was someone of his type, Kongpob could have paid attention.

He tried to find M, which he found with May. Knowing how his best friend might have mustered all his courage to spend time and talk with May, Kongpob decided to leave them alone. That's why he's now alone in this part of the beach.

The wind is quite strong. They even thought their trip would be postponed because of the weather, but the hazers pushed it, so here they are.

He picks a spot and decides to take a rest. He takes his gear from his pocket and ties it around his wrist. Now that the hazing activities are over, he can be a regular student with more time in his hands.

But just when Kongpob thinks he'll start living a normal life from here on, he hears a noise coming from behind the large log on the beach. Being the busybody that he is, he stands up and approaches the log. Somebody might need his help, he thinks.

When he finally finds the source of all the noise, Kongpob stops in his tracks. Nothing could have prepared him for actually seeing it.

It appears to be an actual living mermaid, with a scaly tail and all!

Kongpob and his friends have been told that the waters of the place they're going to are inhabited by mermaids. No one believed it, of course. They've been told that the mermaids are graceful, beautiful creatures with flowing hair and voices like angels singing from heaven above. But if that's true, then what the hell is this half-fish, half-man thing caught in a fishing net flopping around and spitting out profanities?

Kongpob finally manages to ignore the part of his brain that is freaking out over the mystical being to offer his assistance.

He carefully approaches the creature, hoping to not spook him too badly. It doesn't seem like he has to worry about that because the merman is too busy spitting out curses and other bad words to even acknowledge Kongpob's presence. Some are words he recognizes, but the others are obviously in a language he has never heard before.

Since he now knows that the merman speaks the language he understands, he takes the last few steps to get as close as possible. However, because of the cold wind, without any warning, Kongpob lets out a sneeze.

The creature instantly freezes once he realizes he's no longer alone and stares at Kongpob with his blue eyes.

Those eyes are absolutely terrifying yet so beautiful, and Kongpob feels himself drowning in them. Their little staring contest ends with the merman splashing his turquoise colored tail, getting Kongpob soaked, who sputters in shock.

"What the—"

"That's what I should be saying," the being says, rolling his eyes. "Are you just going to keep staring there, or are you going to help?"

"Help?" The ever-so-helpful Kongpob replies, not really expecting this kind of attitude from a merperson of all things.  _Aren't they supposed to be gentle and sweet creatures?_

The merman groans. "Can we just skip the part wherein you freak out over my existence and move on to the part wherein you get me out of this motherfucking net?"

Kongpob slowly nods. He feels like he's having an out-of-body experience.

"Any minute now, human," the merman says, flapping his tail. This time there isn't a huge splash, but it does snap Kongpob into action. Kongpob tries to find a sharp object that could help him cut the net, but he couldn't find any.

"Wait a minute. Don't go anywhere," Kongpob tells the merman.

The creature rolls his blue eyes. "Do you really think I could go anywhere?" He says, raising and shaking his arms inside the net.

Kongpob scratches his head. Suddenly, everything that's happening makes him feel stupid. "J-just wait," he tells before storming off towards the resort.

 

 

He comes back after a few minutes with a utility knife in his hand.

"I thought I would be found by a damn hungry human and would be fried for his breakfast," the merman says, obviously annoyed that he had to wait.

Kongpob just gives him an awkward look and begins cutting into the nylon net, carefully avoiding the tail.

"Wait!" says the merman. "Are you a hungry human?" Horror is in his eyes.

Kongpob shakes his head. "I mean... I'm currently hungry, but I won't eat you, okay?"

"Good. Just so you know... I can hurt you," the merman responds, then shows his fangs to Kongpob, attempting to scare him.

But those fangs don't scare the other because they're quite cute.

Kongpob tries not to think too much about what's happening, attempting to compartmentalize his panic in the back of his mind as he continues with his task. He's so preoccupied with his thoughts that he accidentally lets the knife slip, leaving the merman with a small cut to his tail.

"Fucking shit! Pay attention, dumbass!"

"Sorry," Kongpob replies, feeling intimidated by the merman's glare.

He quickly gets back to work. This time, Kongpob manages to cut the net without any slip-ups. He expects the merman to swim away now that he's free. However, the merman stays put, frowning down at his tail.

"My tail..."

Kongpob looks at the tail, specifically at the spot he accidentally cut. It's starting to bleed. "Oh no." He doesn't know what to do, but he comes closer to it, unaware of the other's plan.

Kongpob doesn't know  
that merpeople that go after shiny human objects don't only exist in films, especially those with names that start with "A."

The merman grabs his wrist and snatches his gear that is tied to it. "Dumbass!" he says. In a very quick move, the merman flops around and splashes his tail, making it hard for Kongpob to see him.

When Kongpob's view clears out, the merman is already far from him, but he's not swimming away. The merman sticks his tongue out to make fun of Kongpob and mouths "idiot" from afar. Even though he's far, Kongpob can see the merman's cute fangs as he laughs at him.

Kongpob doesn't know how to react. What kind of rude creature did he just help?

Feeling it naked, he touches his wrist. The merman notices this, but he cannot give back the new addition to his treasures. Instead, he swims down under and obtains a blue-green stone from somewhere. He throws the stone towards Kongpob, which he fails to catch.

_My god. He's really stupid._

Kongpob crouches to reach the stone. While he's not looking, he hears the merman shouting:

"Thank you, human!"

But when Kongpob glances back, the merman isn't there anymore.

He's now swimming away, to his home, with Kongpob's gear with him, the gear he doesn't know the meaning of.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Shiny Objects

 

  
  
The wind retains its strong blows, but Kongpob still remains frozen on the shore.  _Was it just a dream?_

"Kong!"

He wakes up from his trance when M calls his name. He blinks repeatedly and shakes his head before facing his best friend.

"Where have you been?" M asks. "The hazers are looking for you. They reminded us not to stay on the beach when it's already late!"

Kongpob wants to tell M about what he saw, about the merman, but M will surely just laugh at him. "I'm sorry," that's all Kongpob says.

"The others are still searching for you. Let's go find them before going back."

Pocketing the blue-green stone from the merman, Kongpob nods, and then they start moving. While walking on the sand, Kongpob keeps on glancing back at the beach, wishing he would see the creature again.

After finding Tew and Oak, they go straight to the resort's dining area where everyone is gathered. It's the final night of their stay at the resort, so the hazers allow them to drink, as long as they are under their supervision and won't go to the beach anymore.

"Prae, I have a question," Maprang says. "You're damn so beautiful, but why don't you have a boyfriend yet?"

Praepailin, a little drunk now, faces her friend. "Why I don't have a boyfriend?"

"I think Prae and Kongpob are a good match," Oak butts in, unnecessarily.

Kongpob rolls his eyes. He's a little drunk now to care about and even think of his encounter with the creature earlier.

"Many people are shipping you two, you know? What do you think?" Oak continues.

"Honestly speaking," Praepailin starts, "I... I don't like men."

"What?" Maprang's eyes are wide.

"I said, I. Don't. Like. Men."

Everyone at the table is surprised. Praepailin is the reigning Star of the university, and to learn that she's lesbian is completely unexpected.

"Well," Tew, a little too drunk, joins the conversation. "That's good because... I'll have more chance with men, then... not the straight ones of course."

Their eyes that are wide open because of Praepailin's revelation grow wider.

"Tew, you're gay?" M loudly asks. Kongpob elbows him for him to lower his voice. Tew, suddenly aware of what he has said, nods before bowing his head.

"Ahem." Kongpob fakes a cough. "Given that they both came out now. I might as well—"

Kongpob's statement gets cut, however, when everyone from their table stands to go to the veranda of the dining area.

"What's happening?"

Everyone's eyes are on the lead hazing team who are all at the beach.

"I thought no one is allowed to be there during this time?" Oak sarcastically asks.

No one minds his question as everyone is focused on what their four hazers are doing there. They seem to be praying as their heads are bowed.

Then, they raise their bottles, as if they are offering a toast to someone at the sea.

"Look at those weirdos," Oak says before Tew elbows him.

Everybody rushes back to their respective tables when they see the hazers face them and take their steps back to the dining area.

"Kong, you were saying something earlier," M says. "What is it?"

Kongpob doesn't feel like proceeding with his announcement now. Thoughts about the creature came back into his mind when he caught a glimpse of the ocean again. The strange act of their seniors also got him curious.

"Uh... I already forgot it. Let's... just nevermind."

M closes his lips as he nods.

They all continue their night, seemingly forgetting about the scene they witnessed.

Kongpob, however, can't help but be intrigued.

 

 

~

Off the coast of Nonthaburi, on a rock island in its gulf, the merman reaches his "home." That's if one can call a small caved rock with a wooden crate full of small metal objects, mostly scraps, a home. He, himself, doesn't even call it home. He's not there most of the time anyway.

His name is Arthit. Somehow, he's thankful he remembers it... and everything. He thought when  _that night_  happened, he would eventually forget his life. But no, he retained everything, at least his memories of it. Most of the time, however, he dreads that he remembers.

"Stupid fucking rock!" He mutters as he struggles to lift his body on it.

The gear in his left palm has already left marks because of his grip while swimming. He massages them softly before taking a good look at the gear.

"59," Arthit whispers as he reads the number on it. The grumpiness on his face suddenly becomes replaced by a sad smile.

Taking control of himself again, he scavenges his crate for a thing that can keep the new item he fetched, banging everything but carefully placing them near so they won't fall into the water. He settles with a metal sunglasses case and places the gear inside.

After putting the case back into the crate, Arthit glances back at where he came from.

The coast cannot be seen from his place. But he's sure they are still there. 

 

 

~

On the bus going back to Bangkok, Kongpob is panicking because he feels like he left something.

"Where is it?!" he yells.

Almost everyone on the bus hears him and gives him a look.

He's sure he put the stone in his pocket last night, but he's unsure if he packed it with his things. It's not in his shorts' pockets nor in his bag's pocket.

Actually, he's not sure if the stone is special or has any value. He just wants to keep it because it's from a mythical creature he himself met.

"Kong, are you alright?" M asks from the other side of the bus.

"I'm sorry. I think I just left something."

"Are you sure you left it? What is it?" May wants to help.

Kongpob wants to tell her that he lost his stone, but she and their other friends will surely ask what's special about that stone, and he isn't ready to tell them that, not in this moving bus on an uneven road that already sent three of his classmates to vomiting.

"It's nothing important," he says as he rummages the main compartment of his backpack.

He finds the shorts he was wearing last night. Hoping it's still in there, he pulls the shorts from his bag. Then he hears something dropped. He looks at the source of the sound, and he sees the stone rolling towards the front of the bus. It stops at the foot of their head hazer, Knot, who doesn't fail to notice it.

Knot picks it up and examines it closely. Though marbled with white, it's a bit shiny, and it looks like a precious gem. Kongpob appears at his side, eyeing the stone.

"Is this yours?" Knot asks him.

"Yes, P'Knot."

Knot takes a look at it again before handing it to Kongpob. "Go back to your seat now."

"Thank you, P'." Kongpob says before heading back to his place.

When he's about to reach his seat, one of the wheels of the bus dips into a deep hole, shaking everyone in it, including Kongpob who's still standing at the moment. He loses his balance and falls on the person on his side. His fingers lose grip of the stone, and it drops into the half-full cup of water the person is holding.

"I'm sorry," Kongpob bows his head apologetically. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay, Nong Kongpob," Tutah tells him, patting his shoulder.

"Let me get that, P'." He fishes his stone from the cup. "I'll replace your water."

 

 

~

At the same moment, at the part of the gulf that is on the side of the road the bus just passed through, the merman suddenly appears.

He looks around, questioning what has just happened.

"The fuck I'm doing here?"  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Arthit Rojnapat

 

  
  
  
"Do you think it's alright?"

"Huh?" Kongpob didn't hear Tew's question.

"The planned presentation for our seniors... I'm asking if you think it's alright."

After the trip, Batch 59 decided to thank the seniors, especially the hazing team, for everything they did for them. They thought about giving the seniors a Keynote presentation with a message from them.

Kongpob nods at Tew.

"Kong, are you okay?" M worries. "Ever since we went back from the trip, you haven't been yourself."

It's been a week since he saw the merman, but he still always thinks about him. One cannot blame him, though. A mystical creature, one that's rude and a certified brute, will surely be difficult to forget.

"Of course, I am. Maybe I'm just tired."

M looks down. He knows Kongpob doesn't open his thoughts to anyone, including him even though he's his best friend. As his gaze lands on the table, a blue object that Kongpob is wearing grabs his attention.

"What's that, Kong?"

Kongpob touches the thing in question. He has made the blue-green stone the merman gave him into a bracelet. He tied dark brown strings around the stone to secure it and attached it to one of his accessories. He thinks of it as a lucky charm.

"Just a stone I found at the beach."

"Prae, can you help me find pictures for the presentation?" Tew cuts the conversation.

"Sure. Good thing the seniors added me on Facebook. We can search for their pictures there."

Not only Praepailin, but everyone helps in finding pictures they can use. For them, it is also fun seeing their seniors' old photos. They first look into their head hazer's Facebook account, which is basically empty. Aside from inspirational quotes, the latest being posted four months ago, nothing can be found in it. His profile photo is also the only photo in his account.

"How does he even live?" M mutters.

Then, they visit Bright's profile page. His Facebook account is relatively new, and they cannot find pictures that they can use. It only contains overused memes, which do not interest the juniors. "How about P'Tutah?" Tew asks Praepailin.

"He hasn't added me yet."

Oak butts in. "Of course, only P'Knot and P'Bright will add you. How about P'Prem?"

"Uh, are you sure you want to look into P'Prem's account?" M asks him.

Prem has built a reputation to the juniors, and it's not a good one.

"We have no other choice, so let's just look into it," Kongpob reasons.

As Praepailin taps on Prem's profile, everyone at their table compresses so they can have a look. Surprisingly, Prem's social media account is very neat and regularly updated.

"Did he really take those pictures?" M questions. He's referring to photography albums on the profile. There are at least six albums of professional nature and street photography on it.

"Hey, let's focus on what we're searching for," Tew tells him. Hearing it, Praepailin goes to the account's other albums and taps on "Freshman Year."

The juniors jaws drop as they see how Prem looked like before.

"Was that really P'Prem?" Oak loudly gasps. "He looked like... a nerd."

"He looked just like you!" M teases him.

"Those glasses look good on him, though," Wad at the corner finally speaks.

"Oh. I didn't even know you're here, Wad," Oak says. M hits his head before concentrating back on the pictures.

"Save all the group photos, Prae. Then, we'll choose from them," Tew instructs.

Praepailin does so, tapping the "Save" button on every photo that has all four of the lead hazing team. They sometimes laugh at the funny antics their seniors did in front of the camera, especially at the one wherein Bright, Prem, and Knot are all lifting Tutah as if he's their queen and they are his peasants.

However, Praepailin's finger stops when the picture in front of them does not only contain four faces, but five. It's a picture of the hazers and another guy in a bus. The caption says, "On our way to the beach!"

"Who's that?" M asks. He's referring to the pale-skinned guy seated beside Knot. The guy has a controlled smile, and he's doing a peace sign with his left hand.

"I haven't seen him here," Tew responds.

"Maybe he transferred," Oak guesses.

"Oh my god I think I found MY MAN! He's so cute!" Maprang exclaims.

His round cheeks can really be described as "cute," but one person at the table cannot really call him a man.

Kongpob stands still, eyes frozen on his friend's phone. He doesn't understand, but in front of him is the face of the merman he saw a week ago. His eyes aren't blue in the picture, and his smile doesn't reveal sharp fangs, but Kongpob is sure it's him.

"Skip that," Tew says.

"Wait!" Kongpob stops Praepailin from swiping and grabs her phone. His friends look at him with big question marks on their heads, but he doesn't mind them.

He taps on the picture to see if it's tagged. The names of those in the photograph appear on the screen, and one of them is below the face Kongpob is interested in. "Arthit Rojnapat," he mutters.

"Thank you, Prae," he says as he hands the phone back. "I need to go now, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He doesn't wait for his friends' response. He grabs all of his things and storms off the area.

He doesn't need to know who Arthit Rojnapat is, but his curiosity urges him to. It's not always that one discovers a merman that was previously a student of SSU.

As Kongpob enters his room, he goes straight to his laptop and opens his Facebook account. He should be doing his assignments right now, but he can't do them until his mind is at ease.

He types the name in the search bar, and a profile of an Arthit Rojnapat appears. He clicks on it.

As the profile picture of the guy enlarges, Kongpob catches himself staring at his eyes again. Like what he felt that night, he feels as if he's drowning in them.

Kongpob blinks multiple times before scrolling down. The last post of Arthit Rojnapat was two years ago. It's the same picture that's on Prem's Facebook account, which was tagged to him.

He scrolls down more and finds more copies of the eyes that drown him. This Arthit Rojnapat does not always smile, Kongpob observes, but when he does, it's the most captivating smile he has seen.

Scrolling more, he stumbles upon a photo of the hazing team with Arthit Rojnapat in a bar, which triggers Kongpob's memory.

_The hazing team.. raising their bottles at the beach... They know he's there!_

He's sure of it. There's no reason for his seniors to raise their bottles up in the air aside from offering a toast to their friend at the sea.

Kongpob looks at the time. The hazers might still be on the campus, so he decides to meet them. He knows he shouldn't be sticking his nose into the matter, but something pulls him into the tide. He feels the need to know what happened.

After closing his laptop and the room's door, he storms back to the dorm's parking lot and drives back to the university.

He's eager to know who Arthit Rojnapat is.

 

 

~

Their classes are finished for the day, but Prem chose to stay for a while to take some pictures. Now that the hazing activities are over, he has more time for his passion.

He's taking a photograph of small sparrow resting on a branch when the sparrow flies away. He's lowering his camera when he hears a familiar voice.

"P'Prem, sawasdee krap."

He turns around and sees the reason why the sparrow flew. It's one of his juniors, 0062 Kongpob.

Kongpob was well-behaved during the hazing activities, following everything the hazers ordered. They even softened their approach to him, thinking that Kongpob's skinny physique might not withstand some of the hazing routines. Prem also said to himself that after the hazing activities, he would be more approachable to his juniors, so he greets him in his friendly voice.

"Nong, what's up?"

"P'Prem, I just have a question."

Prem waits for it. Kongpob appears uncomfortable, so Prem's tries to soften his face more.

The thing is, Kongpob doesn't know what to ask. So he asks the most basic question:

"Who is Arthit Rojnapat?"

Prem's face drastically changes upon hearing the name. "Why are you asking that?"

"I just saw him in one of your pictures and—"

"Why do you know him?!"

"P', I don't know him. I told you I just saw him in one of your pic—"

"Then, stay out of it, Nong. I need to go."

Prem turns around and walks away before Kongpob even had the chance to stop him.

 

 

~

Back on the huge black rock off the coast of Nonthaburi, the merman rests along with his collection. Months of acquiring metal objects made the crate almost full. Some of them, he got on the shore, most of them under the sea, but the latest one, he stole from someone.

Arthit always catches himself staring at the gear. He could've had his own, but he wasn't able to, so he chose to steal one when he was given the chance.

Sometimes, he feels guilty. It's the first thing he stole in his entire life. The guilt is amplified whenever he realizes he stole it from the kind person that saved him.

A smile forms on his face when he remembers his savior. The way the guy looked into his eyes stayed on his mind. Arthit's smile almost reaches his pointy ears when he stops himself.

"Why am I smiling because of that stupid face?" He questions himself as he physically shakes his head. "Everything about him is stupid. He's stupid even for saving me! What if I'm a bad merman and a carnivorous one? What if I'm half-man, half-piranha?! I could've eaten him if I am!"

"But you're not," he hears a fish say.

Arthit has been a merman long enough for him to understand fish.

"We all know you're not a piranha. You're more like a cute guppy," a turtle says. He also understands a bit of what it's saying.

"Shut up!" Arthit could've added the name of the turtle, but it doesn't have a name. The creatures don't stay in Arthit's area long enough anyway for him to name them. They are also not his friends. The creatures in the gulf just know that there's a living merman in the area, and he's not a dangerous one despite his temper.

Shrugging off his neighbors, he goes back to staring at the gear, thinking how he should've thanked its owner more properly instead of simply throwing him a stone.

"Shit."

Arthit's eyes widen as he suddenly remembers the stone he gave the guy.

"Shit! Shit! Stupid fuck! Shit!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	4. House Call

 

  
  
  
The temperature inside the cab is too low for Kongpob. He looks outside the window, at the grey sky. It might rain soon, so he needs to get home as fast as possible.

Kongpob's mother asked him to go home this weekend since the hazing activities are already done. Since Kongpob now has more time in his hands, he can't say no to his mother. He also misses her cooking, so he agreed.

He arrives just before the first drops of rain hit the ground. His mother greets him warmly, locking him in a tight hug.

Kongpob's family is quite well-off. They own a company that makes hard plastic products, and his father is its CEO. Their wealth is evident in their home. It's a three-story mansion. Its garden, which overlooks a stream that connects to Chao Phraya River, can fit in at least six more large houses.

"Change your clothes and join me for lunch. I cooked your favorite," Kongpob's mother sweetly says.

Kongpob breaks their hug. "Yes, mae."

He climbs up to his room at the very back of their home. Exhausted from the trip, he drops his body on his bed for a minute before shedding his clothes off. Then, he goes to his bathroom to wash his face.

In front of the mirror, Kongpob sees his skinny body. He realizes he needs to eat more and start exercising. He mentally notes to schedule exercises in addition to his morning routine.

Wetting his hands to wash his face, he forgets to take off his bracelet. It's already wet when he realizes, so he keeps it on.

He grabs his face towel beside the bathroom window and wipes his face to dry it.

He still isn't done drying his face, but he freezes on the spot.

Outside the window, in the stream connected to the river, he sees the merman. The very merman he saw at the beach.

He blinks repeatedly to make sure the frosting of the window's glass is not fooling him. He even opens the window to make sure.

And he really is sure. The merman from the gulf is there at the back of their house, looking around as if he's lost.

Without wasting any second, Kongpob runs from his bathroom, grabbing the nearest shirt and wears it on his way downstairs.

"Son, let's eat," his mother says when he turns to the kitchen.

Kongpob swallows before looking at the back door. "Go ahead, mae, I'll join you in a bit. I just want to visit our garden first."

"Our garden? When did you start caring about our gar—"

His mother haven't finished her question because he gently pushes her into the dining room. "I'll be back in a minute!"

Mrs. Suthilak can't do anything but nod. At that, Kongpob rushes to the back door. It's still drizzling when he comes out, so he brings the yellow umbrella resting at the side of the door.

He looks around the stream to find the merman, but he isn't there anymore. He even tries to walk a few meters towards the river, but he still cannot find him.

He turns around and walks a few steps back to their house before he feels a light object hit his head. He looks back and sees the merman, seemingly mad at him.

"What the fuck did you do?" The merman angrily asks him.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Where's the stone? Give it back to me!"

The question makes Kongpob look at his wrist. Arthit doesn't miss it. He goes nearer the bank to try to grab Kongpob's wrist again, but the latter steps back.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me back my stone!"

"Well, give me back my gear!"

"I— I don't have it with me!"

"Where is it?"

"It's at my home," Arthit reluctantly answers.

"Home? Where is that?"

"Why would I answer your stupid questions?"

"Do you want your stone or not?" Kongpob can't help but be condescending as well.

"It's at the waters of the place where you found me."

"In the gulf?"

"Yes."

"If that's your home, why are you here?"

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you know? Did you really just magically appear at the back of my house?"

"Yes, that's exactly what fucking happened," Arthit says with a straight face.

Arthit was swimming in the gulf, forcing himself to enjoy one more of his boring days when a whirlpool pulled him. When the whirlpool was gone, the gulf was also gone, and he found himself in a small stream at the back of a large house.

"How could it be—"

"That's why I'm asking you. What did you do to the stone?"

"I didn't do anything! I just tied it to my wrist! I was just washing my face when I saw you swimming around here!"

"You were... washing your face?"

Kongpob nods.

Arthit starts to think. Being pulled by a whirlpool didn't happen to him for the first time. A few days ago, he was also swimming in the middle of the gulf when he was pulled and suddenly he was at the water down a cliff. Arthit has a theory, but he needs more evidence.

"Did you happen to wet the stone before?"

Kongpob's brows furrow. "It accidentally got into P'Tutah's water."

 _Tutah?_ "Where did that happen?"

"On the bus, on our way from the beach."

Now, Arthit is sure.

When the stone gets wet, he gets pulled. He's quite unsure where, but it appears he gets to be pulled into the nearest body of water where Kongpob is, or at least where the stone is.

Arthit cannot afford to be controlled like that, so he needs to get the stone back.

"Give it back to me!" Arthit says as he tries to climb up the bank and reach Kongpob's hand.

But Kongpob just takes a step back. "I won't give it back to you until you haven't returned my gear, Arthit."

Arthit's eyes widen at the mention of his name. "Why do you know my name? Who the fuck are you? And why do you know Tutah?"

"I know you're friends with him," Kongpob says as he squats, keeping a safe distance between them. "I'm Kongpob. P'Tutah is my senior."

Arthit just stares at him, visibly shaking.

"What happened to you, Arthit?"

Arthit moves backward, his eyes lost into Kongpob's. He shakes his head before diving into the water, starting to swim away.

Kongpob shouts his name, but he doesn't hear it underwater.

 

 

~

Kongpob's second day back at their house is plain boring. No grumpy merman appears right in front of him to make it extraordinary.

Arthit's questions about him wetting the stone made him realize that doing so summons him. He has thought of trying it, but he knows it's bad to force someone to be in a place he doesn't want to be in. It's kidnapping in a way, according to him.

To avoid such accidents, he decided to leave the stone in the drawer in his room. He doesn't want a merman to be seen in the middle of a busy river in Bangkok once he's back in his dorm.

Without anything else to do, he grabs his phone. He finds himself browsing Arthit's Facebook profile again.

There's something in the guy that pulls Kongpob, and the guy does it without using a stone.

He has scrolled so much on Arthit's profile that he's reached his posts during when Arthit was in high school. Maprang is right; he is really cute, and he can't believe he can be cuter than these photos he's looking at.

But Kongpob's smile fades away when he sees a picture of Arthit hugging a girl from the back. There are other pictures of them together, and they seem really close. Kongpob taps on one of the pictures to see if it's tagged. Then, a name he hasn't read before appears.  _Namtan Achiwarich_.

Kongpob goes to her profile.

He knows stalking a girl's Facebook profile in the middle of the night is bad form, but he still does it. He does it for a different reason anyway. He isn't aware of what it is, though.

He browses her photos until he finds pictures of Arthit with her. They looked so happy together.

In one of the photos, she's holding a small white teddy bear and a red rose. It's captioned:

 

"Happy 1st month, Oon! ❤️"

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Lost

 

  
  
He goes back to his normal routine. He doesn't know why, but his last visit to Arthit's Facebook profile snapped Kongpob back to reality. He's a freshman university student that needs to prove that he is something worthy, not a prince of a merperson that needs some help.

Sitting between Oak and M, he tries to concentrate on the lecture. But as his professor talks about the equations of fluid motion, he feels as if someone's staring at him. He looks around the room, but everyone's trying so hard to grasp how Bernoulli's equation works to even stare at him. That's when he checks outside the window and finally sees the cause of his strange feeling.

At the other building across theirs, the head hazer, Knot, is looking at him straight. Kongpob figures Prem might have told him about his questions regarding Arthit. Uncomfortable of the continued staring, Kongpob rearranges himself in his seat.

He tries to go back to listening to the lecture, which he successfully does for a few minutes. When he remembers Knot, he's not outside the window anymore.

Kongpob had decided not to mind the Arthit business anymore, but his curiosity got awakened by Knot.

 

 

That's why he's now standing right in front of his hazers, demanding Knot to talk to him in private.

"And why would Knot come with you?" Prem says, shaping him up.

"You can go now, Nong," Bright says, more of an instruction.

He keeps standing still.

"Nong Kong, please," Tutah says, while giving a worried look at Knot.

Kongpob notices how Knot's face is different now, far from the stern face he had when he was hazing them. Understanding that the seniors don't want to talk to him, he starts to step back.

But that's when Knot stands up. "You wanna talk? Let's talk."

"Knot," Prem calls his name.

"It's okay. I'll be back."

They leave Knot's friends at the study table and walk towards the grandstand. Kongpob glances back at them, and they all wear worried faces.

There's this uncomfortable silence between Knot and Kongpob until they get the view of the bleachers.

"How did you know Arthit?" Knot breaks the silence.

Kongpob already planned for this. Keeping on saying that he doesn't know him will surely lead him to no answers.

"He's my senior back in high school."

Knot nods, easily accepting his answer.

"What happened to him, P'Knot?" Kongpob actually knows what happened to him; he's now half-fish, but he needs to know what caused it and why his friends are keeping it from him.

He looks at Knot's face, which now shows more softness than ever. Knot's eyes are starting to shine because of his tears, and Kongpob starts to feel guilty of bringing this side of his head hazer.

"P'Knot, I'm sorry, if you do not want to share your secret, I won't—"

"What secret?"

"Your secret about P'Arthit."

Knot takes a deep breath. "What happened to Arthit isn't a secret." Knot's brows furrow, obvious that he's trying to control his emotions. "Everyone knows we lost our friend."

A single tear escapes Knot's eye, which he apologizes for.

Kongpob stands there, dumbfounded by Knot's answer.

He got an answer, but he still doesn't understand.  _Everyone thinks that Arthit is gone. Does "lost" mean "dead?" They think he's dead?_

It seems like he knows more than everyone. They are the ones that should ask him questions.

"Come," Knot says as he turns around and takes steps back to the direction they came from.

Kongpob follows him absentmindedly. During their walk, Knot asks him questions about how Arthit was as a senior in high school. It's also when he discovers that Knot is Arthit's best friend.

Kongpob really feels guilty, but he can't stop now. He tells Knot about how Arthit was a helpful senior and how Arthit inspired him to take Engineering in college.

With that, Knot smiles. And Kongpob's guilt intensifies.

 

Telling lies made Kongpob unaware of where their steps are taking them. He repeatedly blinks upon realizing they're now at the door of the university's library. He looks at Knot, who just nods at him, signaling him to get in.

Knot leads him to the archives of the university publication. Kongpob watches the other as he browses through the archives of the year 2014.

"Do you have your ID with you?" Knot asks him.

"Yes, P'."

"Here," Knot says as he hands two issues of the publication to Kongpob. "I need to go now. I hope you find your answers there."

Kongpob isn't able to thank him or at least give any response because Knot swiftly gets out of the library, wiping something from his face as he walks out.

He takes a look at one of the papers Knot handed him. The large headline says something about the university's founding day, but that's not what grabs Kongpob's attention. What does is a small picture of Arthit in his freshman uniform.

Kongpob feels like drowning in those eyes again.

Above the picture is a headline of the article:

 

**Rescuers halt search and retrieval operation for Rojnapat's body**

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated double today, so please make sure to read both Chapters 5 and 6.
> 
> Trigger warning: bullying, homophobia, homophobic slurs, blackmailing

 

 

The day was perfect for Batch 57's outing and gear-giving ceremony. The freshmen, while not liking Tum's hazing approach, were excited because of the given time for them to unwind.

Prem couldn't stop taking pictures of the view. He was excited to make use of the new camera his father gave him as a birthday gift. With his glasses always blocking the viewfinder, he promised to start wearing contact lenses from then on.

"Prem! Make good use of your camera and start taking pictures of us!" Bright said from the front of the bus. He walked towards the back and sat on Prem's armrest. "Let me have that! Tutah, come here!"

He was just so loud.

Knot shook his head. As Tutah joined them, Bright opened his mouth again. "Fang, can you take a picture of us?"

Without any word, their classmate took the camera from him. She looked like she was struggling to figure out how Prem's camera works, so Prem instructed him first.

"Aw! We're not yet ready! And do it without flash!"

Fang rolled her eyes at Bright.

She started to count, and the boys shuffled to strike their poses. Bright beamed a huge smile. Tutah's smile was as if it's for a magazine photoshoot. Prem just awkwardly looked at the camera. Knot rested his arm over the shoulder of the person beside him, Arthit, who made a peace sign with his left hand.

When they arrived at the beach, they marveled at the place. With its blue sky and clear waters, they're sure they'd enjoy their time. In their minds, they wanted to bring their would-be juniors here as well.  
  


 

~

"Nong Arthit!" Tum called him while he's bringing his things into the closet. Arthit went to the corridor to meet his head hazer. He had been very obedient to the hazers, especially to Tum.

"Yes, P'?"

"The gear-giving ceremony is tonight. I won't be the one to be giving you your gears since that is the job of our seniors. So, I want to tell you in advance...

I want you to be the head hazer of your batch."

"Me?" Arthit blinked at Tum's statement. He couldn't believe what he has heard.

"Yes. You can ask me why, but I don't have time to tell everything right now." Tum put his hand on Arthit's shoulder. "Consider it, Nong."

Arthit nodded at him while his mouth is open. Tum laughed at him before squeezing his shoulder and walking away. Arthit knew he had been Tum' favorite since the first day of the hazing activities, but he couldn't believe that he was preferred by him over the others to take the head hazer position someday.

 

 

His talk with Tum gave him a sense of confidence that he never had before. Maybe he could be a good head hazer.

Over dinner, he talked to himself. If the time comes, and the seniors ask him to be the head hazer, he would agree and take the role. It would be an honor for him.

But that confidence got stolen right away the later that night.

After dinner, Knot and Arthit went to the common restroom to pee.

As they washed their hands at the sinks, they heard the conversation of the two people in the cubicles.

"We don't know if he'll accept it."

"But you want to be the head hazer, right?"

"I do! That's why I can't believe P'Tum chose Arthit. Isn't he gay?"

Arthit clenched his fist. He knew who the guys in the cubicles were.

"They said he's bi. He had a girlfriend before."

"Gay, bi, all the same. All faggots!"

The occupants of the cubicles started laughing hysterically as if they cracked the funniest joke of all time.

Knot gave Arthit a worried look and muttered, "Let's get out of here."

But Arthit was frozen on the spot. He had a lot of questions in his mind. What's the connection of his sexual orientation to him being a head hazer? Did his classmates talk about him like that when he's not around? Is he what they are referring to him as?

Arthit didn't officially come out to his friends. He did come out to his high school friends, however, and some of them enrolled at SSU when they graduated. So the news that he swings both ways wasn't really kept. He thought he had not minded, but now, he does.

One of the toilets in the cubicles was flushed, and one of the occupants came out. The guy stopped at first when he found Arthit and Knot by the sinks, but he then gave Arthit a disdainful look. "So Arthit..."

His friend from the other cubicle also came out. He quickly realized the situation. "Shit."

"I heard P'Tum asked you to be the head hazer of our batch."

Arthit just stared at him.

"Min, let's just go," his friend told him.

But the guy named Min didn't want to. He stepped towards Arthit, which made Arthit step back. "Do you think our juniors would obey someone like you?"

"Hey!" Knot warned him, but he didn't flinch, not even a little. Knot didn't know what to do. Min was not physically hurting Arthit, so he couldn't fight him.

"Arthit, let's go." He came near them and grabbed Arthit's wrist.

Min faced Knot. "Aw. Look at Prince Knot saving his princess. Maybe if we weren't here, he already sucked your dick."

"Min, you need to stop now," Knot said, letting go of Arthit's wrist.

But Min didn't stop. "They wouldn't obey you, Arthit. Who would be afraid of the head hazer if he's a cock-sucker like you?"

Arthit lifted his head, and it's so red because of his combined anger, shame, and helplessness. His jaw was shaking because of the same reasons.

"Tell P'Tum you won't accept it, or else..."

"Or else what, Min?" Knot was starting to lose his temper.

"I'll tell everyone I caught Arthit sucking your dick."

Arthit couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Is it not?" Min said before turning around and stepping out of the restroom, his friend following him.

"Arthit." Knot put his hand on his shaking shoulder.

Arthit just stayed there frozen. He didn't say a word. He didn't even lift his head to Knot. He didn't move for minutes. But, when he did, he started storming out of the restroom and away from the resort.

Knot called his name, but he didn't hear anything. Arthit just walked and walked until his legs brought him to the beach.

_Is it really a problem if the head hazer is gay?_

_Do always they talk about me like that?_

_A faggot?_

Arthit started feeling something he didn't ever feel before; he started to hate himself.

He's hated himself for not fighting back to Min earlier. He hated himself since he couldn't prove that he could be a good head hazer because no one would respect him for what he is. He hated himself for being left by Namtan because he's not straight.

_"Sorry, Oon, I can't be with you anymore."_

Arthit thought he already forgot about it. He trusted Namtan, his first and only love. But when she discovered that he isn't straight, she decided he's not for her.

_"Sorry, Oon, I can't be with you anymore."_

It repeated and repeated in Arthit's head, fueling his anger at himself more, which already started to dominate him.

He started kicking everything on his way. Be it an empty can of Coke or a pile of sand, everything flew away as he came. He even kicked a palm tree. The pain from it paled in comparison to what he was feeling.

He started walking again, not really having a destination, and continued displacing his anger to the things on the shore. His friends might be looking for him at the moment, but he didn't care. He didn't even know how far he had walked. He didn't know anything.

_"Gay, bi, all the same. All faggots!"_

He kicked a small rock.

_"They wouldn't obey you, Arthit. Who would be afraid of the head hazer if he's a cock-sucker like you?"_

He kicked an old slipper.

_"Sorry, Oon, I can't be with you anymore."_

He kicked a starfish.

 

The starfish flew to the sea, landing in the middle of it.

 

As it landed, thick clouds formed above the beach, and a loud thunder roared.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	7. Poor Unfortunate Soul (Reprise)

 

 

The starfish flew to the sea, landing in the middle of it. As it landed, thick clouds formed above the beach, and a loud thunder roared.

Arthit was no longer the only one mad at himself.

Even the sea was.

The loud thunder was heard all over the resort.

"Tum, we need to finish the ceremony before it starts raining," a senior said.

Clapping his hands, Tum instructed everyone to get into position, linking their arms together in a way that the juniors can step on them. The juniors started walking on them, completing the final steps of their hazing journey.

"Where's Arthit?" Bright asks Knot while falling in line.

"I don't know." Worry was written all over his face. "Something happened in the bathroom, and he went mad. I didn't know where he went."

"What?! What happened?" Prem butted in.

"I'll let you know later, but I'm worried. I need to find him. Wanna go with me?"

"How about our gears?" Tutah asked.

"The hell with those gears!" Prem exclaimed.

"We need to find Arthit first," Bright added.

"Should we tell the seniors?" Tutah asked.

Without answering, Knot steps forward and raises his hand. "0094, Knot!"

Tum raised his head. He wasn't expecting anyone to disturb the ceremony, especially Knot, whom he knew didn't like him.

The sea was going wild, and it appeared it will start to rain, so he had to attend his junior's concern immediately to not waste any time. He nodded, signaling Knot to speak.

Knot noticed Min was looking at him from the other side. "P'Tum, I need to speak with you in private."

Tum wore a questioning face, but he still got up. His junior won't cut-off the reason if the matter wasn't urgent.   
  
  
  


"What do you mean Arthit is missing?"

"I can't find him, P'. Something happened in the bathroom earlier, which I can tell you about in full later on, but we need to excuse ourselves from the ceremony to find him.

Tum looked at the juniors in line waiting for him to come back. While the ceremony is important, it's more important to find Arthit right away. He's his responsibility while they are at the resort.

"Wait for me here. I will help you."

Tum went back to the line and whispered something to another senior, who nodded in agreement to whatever he had said.

In a matter of a minute, Tum was back to Knot's group, and they started searching for Arthit everywhere. 

 

 

~

The loud thunder startled Arthit that he fell on the sand. He tried standing up, but when he did, his legs started to hurt.

"AAAAH!"

It made Arthit scream in pain.

It felt hot. Arthit quickly decided to wet his legs in the water to relieve the pain, but it didn't do anything. He fell down on his bottom, wincing.

"Too much hate." He heard someone say. The voice echoed too much.

He looked around, but he's alone. He suddenly wished he's not alone.

His red face due to his anger turned blue. He tried to stand up again, enduring the pain caused by the scorching heat on his legs, but he fell again right after his first step.

Under the shallow water, there's a fish with red glowing eyes, seemingly staring at him.

"Too much hate," it said.

Arthit gasped. The fish lost its red eyes, it flapped around, and it started swimming away.

The sea went wild, and it threw a huge wave at Arthit. When it goes back to the sea, the wave left a crab with red eyes near him.

"You didn't have to do that!" It said, using the same voice as the fish.

Arthit slapped himself, trying to wake himself up in case he was in a dream. Again, the glowing red eyes were gone, and the crab ran away.

"I need to teach you a lesson." Arthit looked at the water, and a larger fish now had the red eyes.

Arthit moved backward, but it's as if the sea is pulling him. He started to struggle.

"Help me!"

"AAAH!"

"Somebody, please!!"

But no one came. He already walked too far.

"You!" He started talking to the red-eyed fish. "What are you doing to me!?"

Another loud thunder roared. The fish didn't do anything for a while. When it started to move, it opened its mouth and started talking again.

"I need to—"

The fish didn't finish its words as it lost its glowing eyes. After flapping around as if it's being electrocuted, it swam away, and a toad with the red eyes replaced it.

"-teach you a lesson!"

"No, no, no, this isn't real." Arthit slapped himself again. But the pain from it wasn't waking him up. The pain on his legs could've done the job if he's really asleep. But he was very much awake.

The frog also lost its red glowing eyes, and it started jumping around like crazy. It then hopped back into the sea, leaving Arthit alone.

But not for long. The water violently pulled Arthit deeper into the sea, making him struggle for air. Then, a number of small fish of different species swam around his legs as if they are forming a tornado. He tried to swim to the surface, but the pull is too strong.

He should be drowning by now.

But he's not drowning.

The fish are going crazy down at his legs. He can't see them because of the darkness, but he can feel them touching his skin. He tried to kick them to shoo them away, but their eyes all glowed red.

Arthit saw the glowing red things spiraling around him, which made him swim in panic. Finally, the pull of the water stopped, so he started swimming back to the shore.

He tried to kick with his legs, but he couldn't feel them. But he could swim. He could swim, but he couldn't kick with his legs. His movements, however, were bringing him closer to the shore, so he repeated them till he's near.

Feeling really different about himself, he flipped his body to take a look at his legs before reaching the shore.

And horror filled his eyes.

Attached below his torso were not his legs anymore.

It's now a turquoise tail of a fish.

It's scaly, and it ends with a large caudal fin of a lighter shade.

Arthit started breathing fastly. "This is not happening! This is not happening!"

He flapped around, as if it's going to remove his new body part. He didn't know when it started, but he started crying. "What did you do to me?!" He shouted to no one.

As if it's the sea's answer, a huge wave hit Arthit, moving him closer to the shore.

"Arthit!"

That's when he heard a familiar voice. It's loud, and he wouldn't fail to recognize it. It's Bright's voice.

Arthit's heart started to pound. His friends shouldn't see him this way. So he started swimming away, faster than ever because of his new tail, and hid himself behind a rock.

"I couldn't find him there." Arthit heard another voice. It's his best friend's.

Bright and Knot started to walk away to go back, but Knot stepped on something that made him stop.

"Bright," he said, picking up the slipper Arthit left.

"Is that—" Bright's voice cracked, and he didn't finish his question. But Knot nodded anyway.

"It's Arthit's."

They look at the wild sea, both starting to tear up.

They didn't know their friend was just watching them behind a rock.

  
  
~

After the gear ceremony, Tum broke the news to everyone that Arthit's missing. Without wasting any time, they started to plan. They asked for help from the resort's management, which helped them contact the coast guard.

Tum was on the phone with the university's dean when Knot told Prem, Bright, and Tutah about what happened in the bathroom.

"If I were there, Min cannot walk right now," Prem said. They didn't know Prem had this side of him. "Where is that asshole?"

Knot stayed silent. He should've done it. He could've stopped Min if he fought with him. One punch. Or ten. He deserved it. Guilt started to consume Knot that he found it hard to breathe.

"Hey, Prem, calm down," Tutah, the calmest of the four, said. "We can deal with him later. Now, we need to find our friend. I'll go back to the area. Who's coming with me?"

"I will," Knot said with a shaky voice, standing up.

Bright, supposed to be loudest one, quietly stood up, while wiping his tears. He didn't stop crying since they found Arthit's slipper.

On their way back to the beach, they saw Min with his friend. Prem wasn't able to control himself and ran towards him, grabbing his collar.

"Prem!" Knot shouted.

But Prem didn't care.

"If something bad happened to Arthit, it's on you! And I will fucking kill you!" He shouted at Min's face, who's very shocked at the threat.

Knot grabbed Prem's arm, and Prem let Min go. He gave a last look at the guy who hurt his friend before walking away with his friends.

They continued their way to the beach, praying they would find Arthit this time.

At the part where they found Arthit's slipper, they started shouting his name, hoping he would hear them.

He heard them, but he wouldn't show himself. How would they react if they see the class' gay turned into a mermaid? More gay "jokes" from Min? Would the authorities find him and use him for research?

Still confused at what happened to him, he chose to stay behind the rock, having nowhere else to go.

More of his classmates joined his friends in the area with their flashlights on. He cried every time he heard someone shouting his name, especially if it's Bright's crying voice.

At the eighth hour of his disappearance, three boats carrying people with big spotlights appeared, prompting Arthit to move. He dived deep, making sure they won't see him. He transferred behind a larger rock at the farthest part of the resort.

"Are those boats searching for Arthit?" Tutah asked.

Stressed because of the situation, Tum just nodded.

"Why are they searching too far?" Prem questioned.

"They said his body could've been taken by the waves."

"What body?" Bright asked, tearing up again. "Do they think he's dead?" Then he started sobbing hard.

The others look at each other, all afraid to answer Bright's question.

Still with a bit of hope, they continued searching.

Then, they heard a loud screech from the farthest part of the beach. Everybody ran towards the source of the noise, thinking somebody found Arthit. But they just found Fang on the sand, shaking, pointing at something behind a rock.

"Fang! What happened?" Tum asked her after kneeling to support her.

"I... I saw a mermaid!"

 

 

~

Arthit was swimming away from the beach. He should've been more careful, but his tail is too large that Fang saw it. He quickly dived, but he's too late since she already screamed in horror.

He didn't know it's possible to cry underwater, but now he knows. His friend's fear of him solidified his decision not to show himself to them, to anyone.

Utilizing his new tail, he swam until he's tired. Upon reaching a large black rock in the middle of the gulf, he climbed up to one of its levels and removed the shirt he's still wearing.

He's still confused. He's still angry. But now, he's also helpless and alone.

He looked back at where he came from, but the coast,  _his world,_  was already too far.

 

 

~

The morning came, and they still didn't find Arthit.

None of his friends slept that night. They all waited for Arthit at the beach in case he comes back.

Arthit's parents came to help search for their son, and along with them are more rescue teams, both private and from the government.

The students had to go back to Bangkok now, and while Arthit's friends wanted to stay, the university didn't allow them. Instead, Arthit's parents promised them that they would find him, a promise that they would break.

At the university, talks about what happened arose. Many believed he drowned himself. Many also believed there was an accident. The most popular one, while almost no one believed, however, was the theory that he was taken by a mermaid, which was supported by Fang's story.

An investigation was made, and as the head hazer, Tum was supposed to be put on suspension, but Arthit's parents said there's no need for that. They believed it was an accident and Tum had nothing to do with it.

Min was supposed to be expelled because of bullying and intimidation, but he never showed himself after getting back to Bangkok. His friend and Knot testified against him.

The search for Arthit went over the course of the week. But how could they find someone who didn't want to be found? After a week, the search operations were halted.

 

 

Another week had passed, and a funeral at the beach was held for him.

The senior who was supposed to give Arthit's gear was asked to throw it to the sea, but he gave the honor to Knot.

With his three other friends and a heavy heart, Knot rode a boat, and in the middle of the calm sea, he dropped Arthit's gear.

Together, they bid goodbye to their friend.

 

 

 

 


	8. Call Me P'Arthit

 

  
  
  
"What the hell?" Arthit turns around, and a bright smiling face greets him. "What the fuck am I doing here?"

Kongpob tried to think of any other way to meet the merman again. His only other way is to travel four hours by land and search for the merman by boat, which is not very practical.

That's why he set aside his righteousness and tried his luck. He was unsure if his theory was correct, but there was no other way but to try it. So he dipped the blue-green stone in the stream behind their house, so now, Arthit is right in front of him, proving his theory correct.

"I summoned you, Arthit. That's why you're here."

Arthit splashes him water. "And why did you do that? Do you know how long I swam just to get back to my home?"

"That's not your home."

The words hit Arthit hard. "I have to go," he softly mutters as he prepares to dive.

"You know that you can't escape from me as long as I have this." Kongpob wriggles his wrist, showing the other the bracelet holding the stone.

He's right. Arthit can swim as fast as he can and even hide in the deepest underwater caves, but Kongpob can simply summon him back in an instant.

Feeling defeated, Arthit rolls his eyes and faces Kongpob. "What do you want?"

"I want to be your friend."

"And why the fuck should I want you to be my friend, huh?"

"Because I know you need one."

"Says who? I have friends!"

"Who?"

Arthit stays silent, having no answer to Kongpob's question. He starts to lose his temper. "I don't need your pity!"

"I don't pity you, Arthit. I know you've been a good friend to P'Knot, P'Tutah, P'Bright, and P'Prem, and they've been good to you as well."

Arthit unknowingly gets closer to Kongpob upon hearing his friends' names.

"I can reconnect you to them if you want."

"No." Arthit puts his gaze on the water, staring at the reflection of himself. "I don't want to see them."

"But—"

"But what? Do you really think they wanna see me as this... as this... after two years? What could happen if somebody else discovers me? I have perfectly hidden myself, and I'm doing damn fine! I don't need your help!"

"How about the first time I saw you? If you've perfectly hidden yourself, why were you—"

"That's an accident!"

"Hey, hey..." Kongpob tries to calm him down. "I'm not going to force you to show yourself to them if you don't want, okay? I just want to be friends with you."

Again, Arthit wants to start swimming away, but he knows it won't matter. With nothing else to do, he rolls his eyes and looks around, trying to figure out where he is. Kongpob notices this, and he gives him the answers to his questions even though he doesn't ask them.

"You're in Bangkok." Kongpob turns around and points at the house. "That's our house."

Arthit gives him a nod. "Do you live here?"

"I just visit here..." Kongpob was about to say "every now and then," but if things go right, he's planning to visit every week. So that's what he says. "...every week. I live in a dormitory at the moment."

"And you study at SSU?"

"Yes. I'm taking Industrial Engineering, just like you."

"Were."

 _Right._ Kongpob feels Arthit's sadness. He sits closer to the water, giving Arthit a more comfortable view.

They stay silent for a while, Arthit looking away from Kongpob, who keeps on staring at him.

"How are they?" Arthit suddenly asks.

"Hm?"

"My friends... how are they?"

Kongpob remembers the last encounter he had with them. It was not a good encounter with Prem, Tutah, and Bright, and he made Knot cry. "They're fine."

Arthit gives him short nods.

"They miss you."

Arthit just bows his head and starts diving in. Kongpob stands up, thinking he's trying to escape, but he re-emerges at the same spot.

"Why?"

"I thought you're running away."

"You have to be more careful of your choice of words."

"Sorry, I mean..."

"I know. And I'm not trying to get away. I just need to keep my gills wet."

"You have gills?"

Arthit doesn't answer. He just turns his head to the right, showing Kongpob the back of his ear where his gills are. Kongpob feels amazed. He comes closer, but Arthit moves back.

"And you also have sharp fangs and blue eyes!"

"Apparently, they come in a package."

Again, they are quiet for a while, and Arthit doesn't know if that's Kongpob's signal for him to swim away. But Kongpob speaks again.

"So what happened to you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I don't need to know." He sits down again. "But since I already know some of your secrets, you can tell me the others."

"Over my dead body."

"I only know what happened based on their stories, and I know some of them are untrue. I mean... they think you're... dead, but you're clearly not, and—"

"My god. Are you really this talkative? You're noisier than a school of snappers!"

"Snappers are noisy? How? Do you hear them? Do you understand them?" What do they usually say?"

Arthit is speechless.

"Do you also listen to other aquatic animals?" He looks around. "How about that frog?" He points at a tiny frog by the riverbank. "What is it saying?"

"She says you need to shut up."

"Aw." Kongpob realizes he really was talkative. "Sorry."

Arthit looks at him. He wants to laugh, a small smile starting to form on his lips, but he stops it by stiffening his face.

Instead, he nods, and Kongpob is clueless regarding which of his questions the nod answers. Arthit notices, so he helps

"I do understand them."

"Wow! That's really..." Kongpob can't find the words to describe it. "You're really special!"

Arthit doesn't know how to respond, so he just dives in the water again to wet his gills.

They talk more, mostly about SSU. Arthit feels proud that Knot got to be the head hazer, and Kongpob is shocked when he discovers that Arthit was supposed to take that position. As they continue talking, Arthit isn't aware he's starting to get comfortable talking with Kongpob.

They talk until Kongpob remembers his mother might search for him. He just used the "garden" reason again, and it won't hold for long.

"Uh... I think I need to get inside now. My mother might search for me here, and we both don't want that to happen."

Arthit just nods, relieved that he can finally rest his jaw from talking too much. He isn't used to it anymore.

"So will you swim back to the sea?"

"Do I have another choice?" His blue eyes roll.

"Uhh..." Kongpob isn't stupid. but he really feels he is one whenever he's talking to this merman.

"Sorry if you have to swim back that far."

Arthit doesn't know why, but he feels shy that Kongpob is sorry for him. "Hey. It's nothing. I only do swimming anyway."

"Can't you stay somewhere closer here? You have no one there."

"Do you really think I like staying there if it's safe here?"

Kongpob feels stupid again. "Uh..." He's silent for a while, feeling really guilty for making Arthit swim back hundreds of miles.

"I... I have to go. I'll see you again next week."

"What next week? You mean..." Arthit swallows. "...this will be a weekly thing?"

"Uh... yes?"

"And who the fuck says?"

"I- I'm sorry, I thought..."

Those pleading eyes, it's now Arthit's time to drown in them.

"Whatever." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Just don't summon me too early."

Kongpob's face lights up. "Really? You agree now?"

The other gives a mocking smirk, looking at the side. "As if I have a choice."

"Oh. You actually have a choice. I won't force you anymore. If you don't want to, I won't—"

"Nevermind. Just don't do it before noon."

Realizing Arthit has taken comfort on him, Kongpob finally smiles.

"I will go now. See you, Arthit."

"P'Arthit."

"What?"

"I'm your senior. Call me P'Arthit."

"Oh..." Kongpob nods. He feels shy all of a sudden.

 

 

"Okay... See you next week, then, P'Arthit."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sad flashbacks are done! FINALLY


	9. Two Tries Failed

 

  
  
"P'Prem!"

Prem turns his head and finds the freshman he wanted to punch a week ago. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and composes himself.

_No more hazing, Prem. Act like a good, caring senior._

"What do the hell you want, 0062?

"I..." Kongpob is startled by his senior's greeting. "I just want to know... how you are."

Kongpob's talk with Arthit last Sunday made him realize he needs to have a closer relationship with Arthit's friends. This way, when Arthit asks about how they are, Kongpob can give him a more substantial answer other than "they're fine."

Prem's brows furrow as he tries to figure out what Kongpob is up to. "I'm... doing good? I guess... I'm going to meet my friends before class."

"You're going to them now? Can I join you, P'?"

Prem's brows furrow more. Why would a freshman want to hang out with the hazing team? Shrugging the question, he starts walking towards the building, and Kongpob automatically follows him.

They walk together, Prem weary of Kongpob's every move. They didn't put much attention to this particular junior before, but now, they do, ever since he showed interest in their friend Arthit.

Kongpob is walking so close to him that he has to speed up his steps at times so that their shoulders won't touch. A few of Kongpob's classmates see him walking with Prem, and both see how they whisper something when they pass by them.

 

"Prem! Finally, you're—" Bright's words stop when he notices Prem is with Kongpob.

"Sawasdee krap, P's."

Tutah, Bright, and Knot all bow a little to acknowledge Kongpob.

"Can I sit with you?"

Tutah looks at his friends. "Uh, of course." He moves a little to the left to make room for Kongpob.

"Do you need help with your assignment?" Knot asks him.

"No, P'Knot. I just figured—" Kongpob hasn't really thought about this part. "—I need to check on my seniors from time to time."

While Kongpob has nothing against his hazers, never in his life he imagined he would say words that will show that he cares for them. He wants to vomit, now unsure why he's doing all of this.

"Oh..." Knot looks at the others and nods at Kongpob. "Thank you, Nong. But we don't need to be looked after. Also, you don't need to do this since your batch already showed your appreciation of us when you gave us your gift. We appreciate it." He's referring to the Keynote presentation. "In fact, Bright here cried while watching it."

"Hey! I didn't!"

"Oh, yes you did," Tutah says.

Their bickering continues with Kongpob laughing in the background. It is then when he realizes that Arthit's friends are nice and fun to be with. They also sometimes include Kongpob in their conversation, which Kongpob easily gets into. However, they can't help but steal glances to each other whenever Kongpob asks personal questions.

Startling them, the bell rings, signaling that their class is about to start. "0062, do you have a class right now?" Prem asks.

"No, P'Prem." I will go straight to my dorm.

The seniors share another look again. If he has no more classes, why did he stay on the campus with them?

As they run towards their classroom, the seniors talk about Kongpob.

"What's up with that freshman?" Bright asks, almost showing his annoyance.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants new friends," Prem says.

"He doesn't need new friends. He already has a lot," Tutah explains.

Having no more time to think about it, they take their seats in the classroom and start listening to their professor, but Knot cannot concentrate, still because of Kongpob.  
  
  
  


 

~

When he gets into his room, Kongpob starts packing some of his things. It's Friday, so he will be going to his home in Bang Sue District. While looking for his phone's charger, someone knocks on his door. He's not expecting any guest, but he opens it anyway.

The door reveals M. "Kong! Can I come in?"

"Of course. But you can't stay long since I'll be going home for the weekend."

"Oh really? You're going home again?" M remembers Kongpob also went home last weekend and the weekend before. He knows Kongpob doesn't like that place since they both grew up there, so it was a mystery to him why Kongpob now goes home every week. But now, he has a theory.

"Yes. Why did you come? Need to copy my assignment again?"

"Uh... no" M doesn't have any school-related reason.

The thing is, M already suspects that Kongpob is gay. When they were at the beach, he knew Kongpob was about to come out to them but didn't continue for some reason. He tried to wait for his best friend to talk to him.

However, earlier today, people are talking about how they saw Kongpob with Prem walking too close to each other. Adding his suspicion that Kongpob is meeting someone back in their hometown, he comes up with the theory: Prem is Kongpob's secret boyfriend, and they are meeting every weekend in Bang Sue.

And he has nothing against that. He just wants Kongpob to feel comfortable with him. He's his best friend after all.

"Kong, you know I'm your best friend, right?"

Kongpob gives him a curious look. "Of course. Where are you getting at, M?"

"You know that whatever you are, whoever you love, I will support you and still be your best friend, right?"

A crease starts to appear between Kongpob's eyes. "What are you trying to say, M?"

M doesn't know how to proceed with the conversation, so he drops the bomb right there and then. "Our classmates saw you with P'Prem... They think... you are in a relationship."

Kongpob's jaw drops at what M said. "What? Why did they say that?"

"They saw you earlier, walking together."

Kongpob doesn't understand the mentality of those people. "We were only walking together just once."

"Actually, they also saw you at the back of the gym hiding and taking pictures of birds. I know it's hard to admit it, even to me, but I just want you to know that I will always support you and you can always be comfortable with me." M comes closer, putting Kongpob in a hug.

Kongpob repeatedly blinks until he remembers when that happened. "No! No!" He breaks from M's arms. "I was just asking something him about something. We were not hiding, and he's just the one taking pictures of birds!"

"Hey, hey, no need to be defensive, okay? If you really love P'Prem, I have nothing against that."

"What the hell, M?" Kongpob wants to jump out the window. "He's not my boyfriend, okay? If I will have someone as my boyfriend, for sure he's not P'Prem." Kongpob didn't think of it, but a face appears on his mind.

"R-really? I thought you—"

Kongpob rolls his eyes. "Yes, I'm gay, but P'Prem isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay...

Wait, what? You're really gay?"

"Why are you acting surprised? A while ago, you already believed that P'Prem and I are boyfriends."

"I... I did, but now that I know you aren't his boyfriend... I don't know. Sorry! Also, I just thought that you're always going home during the weekends because maybe you were meeting him there."

"What the hell, M?"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

Kongpob takes a deep breath and stays quiet for a while. He didn't plan for his coming out to his best friend to be like this. Both of them are embarrassed at the situation.

"So..." M breaks the silence. "You like men..."

Kongpob nods his head. "I hope nothing changes."

"Of course, nothing changes, Kong." He puts his hand on Kongpob's shoulder. "You're my best friend, and you'll always be."

"Thanks, M."

"Oh... "

Kongpob gives him a questioning look.

"Next time we sleep over, you shouldn't sleep beside Tew anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm just taking measures, okay? Next, time, it's gonna be Tew, me, then you, then Oak on the bed," he instructs, complete with hand gestures.

Kongpob rolls his eyes. "Oh, are you sure?"

"Why?"

"You sure you wanna sleep between two gay guys?"

"Oh my god, Kong!"  
  
  


 

~

Kongpob spends almost an hour in a cab because of the heavy traffic. It's Friday night, and he should've expected it.

Entering his home, Kongpob goes straight to his mother's room.

"Mae, I'm here."

His mother beams a huge smile and stands from her bed to give him a hug. "I'm liking that you started spending the weekend here."

Kongpob feels guilty. He knows in himself that his mae nor his por is the reason why he visits every week. However, for now, he will give them all his time since he can only summon Arthit once a week and he chose Sunday to do it.

He spends his Friday night and whole Saturday catching up with his parents and doing his assignments. Then, when Sunday came, he readies himself.

Kongpob doesn't need to look good, but he makes sure his hair is well done. Combing it multiple times in front of the mirror, he waits until it's 12 noon. There's a certain excitement in him that makes him feel giddy. He feels nice that he has something (or in this case, someone) to look forward to.

When the clock ticks to 12, he runs towards their backyard and out the stream.

After taking the bracelet holding the stone off his wrist, he crouches down to dip in the stream. He waits, readying himself for Arthit to appear, thinking about whatever harsh words he would hear from him.

However, Arthit doesn't appear.

"That's weird," he says, as if a merman appearing after you wet a piece of stone is actually the normal thing to happen.

He tries to dip the stone one more time.

Then, he waits for a few seconds.

But when he realizes it's really not working, his heart starts to beat fast.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if m won't sleep between kongpob and tew, I WILL SLEEP BETWEEN KONGPOB AND TEW OOF


	10. Kongpob's Whirlpools and Juicy Pork Skewers

 

  
  
It's a bright Sunday for Arthit. The sky is blue, the sun isn't too hot, his breakfast was delicious, and the whirlpool in the water isn't getting him.

He lets out a small triumphant chuckle as he has found a way to escape Kongpob's whirlpools. It's pretty easy, actually. When he's out of the water, the whirlpool can't get him. He just has to stay on the rock longer during weekends and he'll surely be free from Kongpob.

Now, he imagines Kongpob's annoyed face. His devious eyes are surely firing with anger right now. His lips, they may be sitting straight right now as Kongpob tries to contain himself from shouting, making his cheeks plump. Imagining Kongpob's eyes, lips, and cheeks, Arthit catches himself smiling. Then...

_Shit._

He remembers the stone. He physically shakes his head to get Kongpob's face off it.

"Why should it be him?"  
  
  


 

~

**_Two years ago_ **

Arthit was on his newfound home (or rock) when he opened his puffy eyes. He's been crying for three straight days now. Who wouldn't if the sea cursed you to become a merman all of a sudden, stripping you away from your life, family, and friends?

He also hasn't eaten anything since then. With a growling stomach, he thinks about what he could eat. It looked like he can still eat fish since the large fish right in front of him made him crave.

He planned to catch the fish first, then create fire later so he could cook it. He readied himself, gently lowering his body to the water. The fish wasn't moving, so he thought it would be easy catching it using his two hands.

However, when he came closer, the fish's eyes glowed red.

"No, no, no, no..." Arthit remembered those eyes. He quickly got out of the water and back on the rock. He was shaking in fear but couldn't take away his eyes off the fish.

As if the glowing red eyes were not enough to trigger Arthit's trauma, the fish started to talk.

"Break the curse," it said.

The words rang inside Arthit's ears.

"This can be broken? I can be human again? What should I do?"

He felt relieved that there was a way for him to be back to normal again. He promised himself he would do anything to do it, whatever that is.

But the fish didn't answer. Instead, like its predecessors, it flapped around and lost its red eyes. Arthit already knew what's happening. The sea was trying to find another creature to possess so that it could communicate with him.

He was looking around, trying to find other creatures nearby, when a crab pinches his tail. He screamed in pain and flapped his tail around to take the crab off it. The crab's eyes turned red, and it released its pincher from Arthit's tail. It then walked on him, which alarmed Arthit.

"If you find someone who will see through your hate and help you, a bright stone will appear."

The crab jumped into the water, and another fish appeared on its surface.

"Give the stone to the human and—"

Arthit was not breathing, waiting for the fish to complete its instructions.

But the fish just swam away.

Arthit looked around, trying to see if another red-eyed sea creature would come to him. But none appeared. The sea left him at that. But at least, then he knew that somebody out there could help him. He just needed to find them and give him a stone, whatever that stone is.  
  
  


 

~

Staring at the whirlpool, Arthit deeply sighs. If he really wants to break the curse, he needs to jump in the water and stay close to Kongpob. The stone appeared when he helped him, so Arthit thinks he's the key to breaking the curse.

He lowers his body from his safe rock and dips into the water. Without any warning, the whirlpool caught him, turning and flipping him around and around. When he opens his eyes, the water is already calm, and Kongpob is in front of him with a worried face.

"P'Arthit!"

The face is very different from what Arthit imagined. "You really won't give up, won't you?"

"What happened? I tried a lot of times but you were not appearing. Were you caught in a net again?"

"What? No! Do you think I'm stupid? I... I don't know what happened." Arthit doesn't want Kongpob to know that he found a way to escape him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course! Why did you call for me?"

"Huh?" Kongpob is taken aback by the question. He thought they already have a mutual agreement that they will meet every week to spend time with each other.

"You called me for nothing?"

"No, P'! I just...." He suddenly has an idea. "Wait a minute!"

Kongpob runs towards the house, leaving Arthit alone.

"The fuck? Do you really always have to leave like that?"

With nothing else to do, Arthit just swims around while waiting for the other to come back. After a few minutes, he hears the rattling of the wind chimes of the back door. He hides under the water just in case it's not Kongpob.

When he takes a peek, it's just Kongpob holding a plate.

"What's that?" Arthit asks him.

"Food. Let's have a picnic." He even brought a picnic blanket, which he easily sets by the bank using one hand.

Arthit tries to look at what food Kongpob is showing him, and it's pork skewers.

"Are you trying to bribe me with food?"

"No, P'Arthit. Why do you think that way?"

"I won't eat that, then. I don't know if you put sleeping drugs there or something."

But Kongpob just smiles. "Oh, okay. I can have all of these, then. Watch me be awake the entire time." He sits on the picnic blanket, setting the plate down.

Arthit huffs and crosses his arms on his chest. He takes a glance at Kongpob when he picks up one skewer and takes a bite on it.

Arthit swallows a whole lot while looking at the piece of meat Kongpob is struggling to bite.

Contrary to popular belief, merpeople only eat seafood. That's the only kind of food they have after all, so Arthit has only eaten it for the past two years. One couldn't blame him if his mouth is currently watering at Kongpob's juicy pork skewers.

Kongpob finally successfully tears the piece of meat and chews it loudly. He notices Arthit is looking at him, who's trying his best not to drool. Arthit quickly takes his eyes off Kongpob and looks away, as if there are other interesting things outside the Suthilakks' backyard.

Kongpob puts his stick down and grabs another from the plate. He puts it closer to Arthit's face, offering it to him.

"Take it. My mae cooked it because it's my favorite."

Arthit just looks at him and shakes his head, lips pursed.

"P', just take it. I know you miss this kind of food. Do you want me to take a bite at this to prove that there's no sleeping drug?"

Rolling his eyes, Arthit extends his arm while looking away, ashamed that he gave in to Kongpob's pork skewers. Kongpob hands him the stick, and Arthit puts it closer to his mouth. He notices Kongpob is watching him with a wide smile, so he turns around so that Kongpob won't see him.

He finally takes a bite, which he does easily because of his sharp fangs, and...

_Oh my god._

He feels like he's been reborn. He immediately swallows the food and bites again until it's done. Kongpob can't help but laugh at his back. Arthit turns around and puts the stick down and notices Kongpob is looking at him with a weird smile. "What are you looking at?"

Kongpob reaches for his pocket and brings out a light yellow handkerchief. He offers it to Arthit so that he can wipe the barbecue sauce off his lips. Suddenly realizing what the handkerchief is for, Arthit just lowers his head and washes his lips with the water in the stream.

"I know you are fierce and you're a handsome guy, but sometimes—" Kongpob slowly blinks his eyes. "—you look like a baby."

"A what?"

Cheeks fluffing up because of his smile, Kongpob says it again: "You look like a baby."

"What the fuck? I don't?! Do you want to die?" Arthit threatens while picking up the stick he just put down.

Kongpob just chuckles because Arthit just proved his point. He wants to tease his new friend more, but he chooses otherwise. It won't be healthy if they would fight early in their relationship.

"Here," Kongpob offers another skewer to Arthit, which he instantly grabs. "I can get more from inside if you want."

 _Yes, 20 sticks more._ "Don't!"

Kongpob nods. He knows Arthit is just shy to ask for more since it's very obvious at the color of his cheeks. So, he just decides to give all the skewers on the plate to him.

Arthit doesn't notice it, but he's already finished six sticks, his stomach taking advantage of the well-cooked meat he was deprived of for too long. He also doesn't notice the amount of barbecue sauce on and around his lips. There's even a trace of it on his nose.

Kongpob tries his hardest not to laugh or even smile. He just wants to take a look at it for a while.

"Knot," Arthit says after taking a huge bite. "We always buy pork skewers after our classes before."

"He still does it."

"He still does?"

Kongpob nods his head. "Yes, I always see him by the grill stand outside the campus."

Arthit feels sudden sadness. He should be there with Knot. He's eating there alone for two years. Arthit now realizes that he really has missed a lot. Even if he breaks the curse, things won't go back to the way it's been. He will even go back to being a freshman.

"Are you okay, P'?"

Arthit's blue eyes look straight into Kongpob's. He knows his tear is about to drop, so he submerges himself in the water to hide it.

When he goes up, Kongpob gives him a concerned look.

"You don't have to hide it from me."

"What?"

"I know it's been hard... losing your life, living alone..." Kongpob smiles at him warmly.

"While I'm not like your friends, I'm the only one you have... so while it stays like this—" Kongpob moves closer to him. "—I'll do my best to always be here... for you. You can tell me anything."

Arthit wanted to snark at him, but he gets this warm feeling of Kongpob's sincerity.  _Why is this guy so caring?_

He doesn't know the answer to the question, but he now knows that if Kongpob is really the one who can help him be human again...

 

 

the sea chose the right person.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Big Catch

 

  
  
Closing his laptop, Kongpob also closes his eyes to rest them from doing his assignments. He decided to finish all of his assignments this Friday night so that he can enjoy the whole of his Saturday and allot his entire Sunday to Arthit.

Their conversation last week went so smoothly that Kongpob felt like Arthit was really a different person. There were fewer times that he was shouted at, and it seemed like Arthit didn't curse at him at all. He wonders if the other's hot temper was just added by the curse.

After washing up and visiting his parents' room to say good night, Kongpob tucks himself in bed. While waiting for sleep to come, he thinks about Arthit. He always thinks about him. He wonders how he sleeps.  _Does he sleep in the water, or does he do it on the rock he keeps on mentioning?_

The following morning, Kongpob wakes up from the knocking on his bedroom's door.

"Kongpob?"

"Wait a minute, mae!" Kongpob whines. He rises up without opening his eyes and goes straight to his door.

"Your por and I need to go somewhere. It's an emergency business trip. Do you want to come with us?"

"What?" Kongpob asks while struggling to open his eyes. "Where?"

"It's just in Ratchathewi, but we'll stay there for two nights. You can go straight to the university on Monday morning from there."

"Uhm," Kongpob can't think properly. He blames it on being wakened up from his sleep too early, but really, he's thinking of someone whom he won't be able to meet if he comes with his parents. "Can I just stay here, mae? I still have a lot to do," he lies.

"All right, I've also thought about that. Will you be okay if you're here alone? Why don't you invite M over so that you can do your assignments together?"

Kongpob nods. "I'll think about it."

"Okay," she ruffles her son's hair. "Get more sleep. We'll be heading out soon."

Now, Kongpob feels like a child. "I will. Take care, mae."

He lets his mother close his room's door as he goes back to bed, claiming back his sleep.

When he wakes up again, he's already alone in their home. Feeling hungry, he goes straight to the kitchen and sees his mother cooked food for him that he can eat until later in the evening.

"So, what should I do today?" Kongpob loudly thinks as he goes to his bathroom to wash his face.

He eats his breakfast and does what young men do when they're alone at home. He takes his time that when he's done, it's already almost lunch time. After washing the dishes and taking a bath, he goes back to his room to play with his phone.

But when he passes by his window, he sees a familiar face behind their back door's gate. He opens the window to make sure.

"P'Arthit?!"

From below, Arthit hushes him, afraid someone might hear Kongpob.

"Don't worry, I'm alone today! Wait!"

He quickly runs towards the stream, curious how Arthit got there. It's just Saturday, and they planned their meeting to be on Sundays.

He starts his questions after catching his breath, "How did you get here?"

"Swim?"

"I know that, P'. I mean, I didn't call for you. Did you really swim from the gulf to here?" Kongpob can't believe it. By land, that place is four hours away from Bangkok.

Arthit suddenly feels shy. He really enjoyed his time with Kongpob last week that he was so excited for the weekend to come. It's not always that he has someone to talk with that is not a fish or a turtle. Even though he's one day early, he knows that Kongpob will be there in his home, so he decided to swim all the way to it.

"It's much faster to travel underwater, actually. I swim fast," he says, rolling his eyes to hide his shyness.

"Good thing I'm here. What if I'm not?"

"Hey! Why are you getting mad at me?" Arthit snarks at him, but goes back to his shy self. "If you want, I'll just go."

"P'Arthit, no. I was just worried that somebody might see you."

"Well, nobody saw me, so..."

Kongpob sighs. "If only I could give you a phone."

Arthit stays quiet, looking at somewhere that's not Kongpob's face. Kongpob, on the other hand, remembers something.

"Wait a minute, P'. Don't go anywhere."

"So you're leaving like that again," Arthit huffs.

When Kongpob comes back, he brings a yard cart with him.

"Why did you bring that? Is the food that much?" Arthit also can't forget last week's juicy pork skewers.

"No. My parents are out of town..."

Arthit raises his brows, waiting for Kongpob to complete his sentence.

"I have the house all to myself this weekend." There's a wide smile on Kongpob's face. "So I'm bringing you inside."

Arthit blinks repeatedly. "I-inside?"

"Yes, can you lift yourself up from the water?"

"Are you sure about this, Kongpob?"

"Very sure. We have a pool inside. You can stay there until tomorrow."

Arthit rolls his eyes. "Of course, you have a pool." Sighing for the last time, Arthit decides to trust Kongpob. He lifts his body above the bank and waits for Kongpob to help him up.

When Kongpob scoops him from the ground, Arthit isn't able to escape his eyes. They are directly looking at him.

"Your eyes are beautiful, P'."

Arthit should be feeling cold because he just got out of the water, but he feels something warm inside him.

"They weren't blue before," he says as he looks away.

  
Kongpob pushes the cart until they reach the pool area. There is a high wall that will keep Arthit from outside eyes, and with that, he feels at ease.

Kongpob's is cleaning the pool from fallen leaves when he hears Arthit's voice.

"Kongpob..."

He notices he's breathing fastly and his tail is flapping around.

"P'Arthit!"

"I need... to get... to the water."

"Oh!" Kongpob swiftly runs to the cart and pushes it nearer to the pool and lifts Arthit up and puts him in the water. Arthit dives in and fills his almost dried body with water, staying there for a good minute. When he rises from the water, he gets greeted by Kongpob's worried face.

"P'Arthit, I'm sorry... I forgot—"

"What are you yapping about?"

"You were breathing heavily a while ago. I'm sorry, it's because of me."

Arthit shuts his eyes and opens them again. "Forget it. You didn't mean it anyway."

"I'm so—"

"What a worrywart." Arthit gives him an annoyed look. "I'm alright. Stop the apologies now."

Kongpob nods, but he's still worried. "How's the water?"

"It's different, but it's okay."

"Don't worry, P'. It has no chlorine. It's just filtered, but we replace it every week."

"Good."

 

  
The boys start their day, with Kongpob pulling a small TV to the door so that they can watch something. He also brings the leftover food outside, and Arthit enjoys it so much despite it being just rice noodles in clear broth. He just asks Kongpob for hot peppers.

Arthit missed spicy food so much. He managed to eat grilled fish while at the sea, but hot peppers are nowhere to be found there, so he's so thankful to Kongpob that there are chili peppers in their fridge.

"My por likes spicy food," Kongpob says.

The mention of Kongpob's father makes Arthit miss his parents. They are watching a horror film, but the jump scares aren't affecting him. He hasn't seen his parents for two years now, and he wonders how they are.

The movie is about to end when they hear an unexpected sound: the doorbell ringing.

"Shit." Apparently, jump scares don't affect Arthit, but a doorbell does.

Kongpob is as shocked as him. He's not expecting anyone.

Quickly, Kongpob stands up and puts the TV back to its place. "P'Arthit, I'll have to see who it is," he says, obviously panicking.

Arthit nods, having nothing else to do.

Kongpob scurries back in the house, closing the door and drawing the curtain so that the pool will be out of view. Then, he goes to the front door and opens it.

"M?"

"Kong! I missed your house."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Auntie called me asking if you already invited me. I figured you just forgot, so..."

"So here you are," Kongpob says as M steps inside the house.

"It still hasn't changed, huh?" M says as he tours himself around the living room.

"Uh... yes... Just take a seat here... there." Kongpob pushes M to the couch. "I just need to check on something."

He leaves M in the room in a swift move, not giving him any chance to speak.

"P'Arthit!" Kongpob whispers.

"Who is it?"

"It's my friend. My mother invited him over without me knowing. We need to—" Kongpob's words are halted when he hears the door opening.

"Kong, do you have food? I'm qui—." M stops his steps when he realizes Kongpob is not alone.

"Sawasdee krap, khun." He shyly greets Arthit. He looks familiar to him, but he can't place where he saw the face before. Shrugging it off, he faces Kongpob. "Who is he?"

"Uhm..." Kongpob looks at Arthit, as if he can help him at the moment. Arthit is doing his best to hide his tail by keeping his body close to the pool's wall.

M waits for the answer that doesn't come, but after a few awkward looks at the two in front of him, he gets an idea who he is.

"Oh... so he is the reason why you go home every week." He smiles at Arthit then faces Kongpob again. "You just told me that P'Prem is not your boyfriend..." Arthit's eyes widen when he hears his friend's name.

"...but you didn't tell me that you actually already have a boyfriend."

Arthit chokes, startling the other two.

Kongpob can't think of any other way to explain the presence of Arthit, so he just reluctantly nods. "Sorry, I'm finding the right time to tell you."

"I told you you can tell anything to me, right? No judgment here."

Kongpob awkwardly smiles and gives him a small "thanks." Then, he looks at Arthit, whose face is red all over. What he's about to do will turn it redder, but he needs to act the part.

"So, M, this is P'Arthit, my boyfriend... P'Arthit, this is M, my best friend." He actually enjoys saying it.

M beams a wide smile as he steps forward, putting Kongpob in panic. He stops him in an instant.

"Why, Kong?" M asks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to... shake his hands?"

"No, don't come near him!"

"Why? Why are you like this? It's just a handshake. I'm not going to—"

"He's naked!"

"WHAT?" Both Arthit and M loudly ask.

"He's naked... so don't go near him."

Arthit finally gets it. He gives M another awkward smile as he slowly positions his hands to cover his non-existent human genitals. "Yes, I am naked." Those are Arthit's first words to M.

M's jaw is left hanging as he tries to rationalize the situation. He's fully accepted that his best friend is gay, but he doesn't expect him to be the type that has a naked man in his pool.

M steps back, not wanting to see whatever Kongpob's "boyfriend" is hiding.

"I see," he finally manages to speak. He suddenly feels awkward, realizing he's disturbing his best friend's  _quality_  time with his boyfriend. "I think I have to go." Kongpob and Arthit both let out sighs of relief. "It's nice to meet you, P'Arthit."

"Likewise," Arthit mutters.

Kongpob leads M, who still can't believe of the scene he could have seen, back inside the house.

"Your boyfriend is cute, Kong. Blue eyes, huh? Is he half-European?"

Kongpob nods, just to finish the conversation.

"I just wish I've met him in a better circumstance... and with more clothes."

"M!"

"But is his face really red like that?"

"It's just because of you."

"I figured."

They reach the doorstep. "So..." Kongpob doesn't know how to throw him away.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Auntie."

"I'm—"

M steps out. "Enjoy your..." He just raises his eyebrows repeatedly to complete his sentence.

"M!"

"See you on Monday! Leave some energy for our exams!"

"I don't know why you're my best friend," Kongpob says as he shuts the door.

He rushes back to Arthit. He prepares himself, knowing the harsh words will come back once he steps out the door. When he opens it, he proves himself right. Arthit is looking at him, nostrils big and jaw clenching.

Kongpob insists to himself that there's no other choice but to play the part that they're boyfriends, so he's ready for whatever words Arthit will throw at him.

"P'Arthit, I'm sorry!"

"You should be! You didn't tell me you and Prem are boyfriends!"

"What?!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Getting Deep

 

  
  
Arthit can't wrap his head around all the information he got from Kongpob's best friend.

_Kongpob likes guys?_

_He's Prem's boyfriend?_

He's trying to sum it all up in his head when Kongpob goes back to the pool area.

 

 

"P'Arthit, I'm sorry!"

"You should be! You didn't tell me you and Prem are boyfriends!"

"What?!"

Arthit splashes water to Kongpob using his tail. "Don't deny it, Kongpob! I heard it from your friend!"

Kongpob is tired. He already spent his entire week trying to explain to his friends that Prem is not his boyfriend. He can't believe he has to explain it again, and this time, to Prem's friend, who is apparently angry at him.

"Why are you mad?"

"I- I'm not!" He side-eyes Kongpob and stops flapping his tail around. "You know... I'm his friend... so you should've told me that you're his boyfriend."

"P'Arthit, he's not my boyfriend!" Kongpob's voice is whiny.

Arthit blinks twice. "R-really?"

"It's just a misunderstanding. They thought we are boyfriends because they caught us 'hiding' at the back of the gym and walking together.... Didn't you hear what M said? He literally said we are NOT BOYFRIENDS!"

"He said that?"

"He did."

"Oh... Okay," Arthit responds, feeling embarrassed that he shouted at Kongpob for no reason at all. "But why were you hiding at the back of the gym, though?"

"We..." Kongpob can't believe he has to explain this again. He sits down and calms himself. "I just talked to him there. He was taking pictures of birds, and P'Tutah told me he was there, so I went to him."

Arthit looks at the side and mutters, "Why didn't you just wait for him in the open?"

Kongpob fails to catch it. "What?"

"Nothing."

Arthit starts to feel something new that he hasn't felt before. He doesn't know if he wants to believe Kongpob, but deep inside, he wants to. He gives him a nod and dips himself in the pool.

Kongpob rests his back, exhausted from lying to his best friend and explaining to Arthit. He looks at his watch, and it's already 5 pm. He needs to prepare their dinner since Arthit already ate all the food.

"P'Arthit, what do you want for dinner?"

Arthit lifts his head from the water, still embarrassed and feeling strange. "Just anything that's not fish." He now feels shy that he's eating all of Kongpob's food.

"I don't know how to cook, so I'll call for delivery instead. Is Chinese fine?"

"Of course, you don't know how to cook."

Kongpob can't believe Arthit is insulting him in his own house.

Arthit also realizes the same. "Uhm, Chinese is fine." He sinks his head out of shyness.

Awkward because of their last conversation, the two doesn't talk until their dinner comes, although Arthit catches Kongpob stealing glances at him from time to time.

 

 

About an hour later, the doorbell rings. Arthit hides while Kongpob gets their dinner from the door. After a few minutes, Kongpob comes back to the pool area with bags of food. He kept in mind to order extra because Arthit is a big eater (Kongpob thinks it all goes to that meaty tail), so their food tonight is good for four people.

Kongpob eats beside the pool so that they can continue with the horror film they were watching before M came. Despite his shame because of eating without contributing anything, Arthit eats a lot. Kongpob even has to give up his dumplings because the other seems to like them so much.

When they're finished, Arthit does his best to help in cleaning up. But, noticing Arthit is struggling to reach the other takeout boxes, Kongpob stops him. "I'll do the rest, P'. I just have to send this text to my mother."

Arthit reclaims his now overstretched arms and nods to Kongpob. But he stays in place because of his large tummy that he doesn't want the other to see. He finally realizes he overate dumplings.   
  
  
  
  


"P'Arthit, how do you sleep?" Kongpob asks him as he gets through the door.

"I need to be in the water."

"Oh, so you're fine to sleep there?"

"Yes, but I need to go somewhere else first..."

Kongpob gives him a curious look.

"I need to... release things."

Kongpob opens his mouth as he gets what Arthit means. "Do you need to do it now?"

Arthit closes his eyes. "Yes," he shyly says.

"No need to be shy, P'. I'll help you back to the stream."

Kongpob brings him to the stream using the cart, and Arthit does his business, swimming farther away to make sure his "things" won't meet Kongpob.

"Did you wash?" Kongpob asks when he's about to lift him up, which earned him a splash of water in the face.

Back in the pool, Arthit wonders what they would do next before sleeping. It's still early, and he has no plans to sleep yet, ensuring to make the most of his time in the place. But Kongpob already has an idea.

"What are you doing?" Arthit asks when he sees Kongpob removing his shirt.

Kongpob just gives him a smirk, then removes his shorts.

"Kongpob, what are you doing?!" Arthit shouts, closing his eyes, afraid of what Kongpob might remove next.

"Swimming with you."

Kongpob dips into the water and goes near Arthit. "Open your eyes, P'."

The other slowly opens his eyes, then takes a peek if Kongpob is still wearing anything. To Arthit's relief, he still is; he's wearing dark blue swimming trunks. Arthit stares at it for too long, though.

"What are you looking at, P'Arthit?"

Arthit quickly looks away. "Huh? Nothing."

"If you're afraid that I'm naked, why should you? You're actually the one naked here."

Arthit hisses at him, showing him his fangs, and swims away, splashing water to Kongpob again. Kongpob dives in, trying to race with Arthit, but Arthit's tail gives him an advantage.

They swim during the rest of the night, with Kongpob enjoying their pool much more now.

"How does it feel?" Kongpob asks him while they are resting at the steps of the pool.

Arthit looks at Kongpob to ask what he means, but the latter's dark eyes capture his.

_It feels beautiful._

He's not aware that Kongpob is also drowning in his blue eyes, Kongpob who wants to look at them all night. Kongpob feels a soft tug in his chest. Those eyes, his face, those lips, they are pulling him closer.

So he moves his face closer.

The water is cold, but then again, Arthit feels the warmth only Kongpob's presence can provide. Staring at those eyes, he wonders if he really finds them beautiful or if he just missed seeing human eyes. They're inviting him, so he allows them to pull him.

But Arthit blinks hard upon realizing what he's about to do. Slightly moving away, he lowers his body to dip his face in the water in an attempt to hide his blush.

Kongpob closes his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Arthit doesn't hear him since his ears are submerged in the water.

Kongpob wants to punch himself.  _Was I really going to kiss a merman?_

He knows the answer, and he doesn't want to oppose it.

Kongpob has been attracted to guys since he can remember, but he hasn't felt falling in love. He asks himself if this is it. Isn't it too early?

He looks at Arthit's submerged face, and it's still so captivating despite the features being morphed by the water. Their eyes meet, but again, Arthit quickly looks away.

Arthit wants to escape, but he doesn't have a way to. He's trapped in this pool, in the cold water, with Kongpob's smiles. But does he really want to get away? He's even the one who voluntarily went to Kongpob today.

It takes a few minutes for Arthit to recover. Once he does, he lifts his head and tries to stir back to their conversation. "What do you mean with your question?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Huh?" Kongpob has already been dreaming of different kinds of things that he forgot his question.

"You asked me how it feels. What do you mean?"

"Oh... I was asking how it feels to have a tail."

Arthit opens his mouth and looks at his tail. "It... feels lighter?" He is unsure. "When it happened, I actually didn't know that my legs were replaced. It felt like it was really a part of me. I only discovered it when I looked at it."

Kongpob nods but stays quiet. He doesn't want to ask more questions about the curse since he knows it's a sensitive topic to Arthit.

"Have you seen others... like you?"

Arthit shakes his head. "At least in the gulf, there's no one else. I heard there was a mermaid in the larger sea, but I'm afraid to go there."

They talk more, mainly about Arthit's friends. The two gradually fall into a new comfort that they don't notice it's already late.

Kongpob gets out of the water, and it's just now that Arthit notices how small his swimming trunks are. He looks away when he catches himself staring at Kongpob's behind.

"I'll just take a shower, P'. I will sleep right here-" Kongpob looks around. "-on the sunlounger."

"Hey! I'm not a child. You don't need to watch me. I'll be okay here."

"I won't leave you alone, P'. I told you I will be here for you as long as I can, right?"

Arthit feels the same warmth again. His head automatically nods as he watches Kongpob's lips form a smile. Kongpob goes in reluctantly, as if he has anything more to say.

 

 

He comes back minutes later with a damp hair, possibly with cleaner water, and he's now fully clothed. Since he'll sleep outside, he opted for his pajamas. He brought comforters and a pillow with him as well. Arthit watches him as he sets up the sunlounger, moving it closer to the pool.

Kongpob is about to lie down when Arthit's voice stops him.

"Hey! Don't lie down while your hair is still wet!"

Kongpob just looks at him straight.

"Give me that towel. I'll dry your hair." Arthit doesn't know why he said it.

And Kongpob obliges. He sits by the pool, lowering his head so Arthit can reach it. The latter rubs the towel on his hair to dry it.

It's just now that he realizes it's a bad idea since he can feel his cheeks warming again. It's a good thing that Kongpob cannot see him or else, he has already seen his effect on him. He isn't aware that Kongpob himself is smiling the whole time his head is down.

Arthit endures it until Kongpob's hair is completely dry. When he's done, he uses the towel to cover Kongpob's head, wrapping it around so that he can swim away without showing his red face.

Kongpob hears a low "good night, Kong" under the towel before Arthit descends to the pool's floor.

Kongpob uncovers his head and finds Arthit already completely submerged.

"He called me 'Kong.'"

He doesn't know why, but he gets a little giddy when he heard that version of his name in Arthit's voice. He bites his smile.

Even though he knows Arthit won't hear it underwater, he still mutters, "Good night, P'Arthit...

 

 

I think I'm in love with you."

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Meeting the Parents

 

  
  
  
_Did I really say that?_

_"I think I'm in love with you."_

Kongpob sighs as he lies down on his makeshift bed. He's just met Arthit three times, but he feels like he's known him for a long time. He has seen Arthit's grumpy side—when they fight over nonsense things, he has seen his joyful side—when he eats well-cooked human food, and he has seen Arthit's vulnerable side—when he shared his about his loneliness and fear of being a merman forever. Arthit opened up to him, and he wants to protect him. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't need to, but he wants to be the one to protect him.

Maybe it's too early for him to say that he's in love with him. But whatever pushed him to, he doesn't oppose it.

Under the water, Arthit can't sleep. He almost kissed a guy for the first time, and it's Kongpob, of all people. While he's aware that he swings both ways, he tried to keep his fantasies with other men inside his room. He hated the part of himself that is attracted to guys. It's the reason why Namtan left him, and it's the reason why people bully him.

Deep in his thoughts and literally in the water, he questions how easy it is for him to be attracted to Kongpob. He doesn't know much about him.

_Wait! I'm attracted to Kongpob?_

He flaps around thinking about it.  _No way!_

Arthit starts to think it's just because Kongpob is the only human interaction he has since he became a merman. He likes the attention; he likes the free stuff.

Also, Kongpob shouldn't be the one in his mind right now. What he needs to focus on is to break the curse. He almost gave up before, but when the stone appeared, it gave him hope.

He still remembers the sea's instructions. He needs to give the stone to the person that would help him despite his hatred, which he already did. He waited for years for the sea to talk to him again, but it never did. But now, he has Kongpob. At least, the first part of breaking the curse is already done.

He isn't aware he's thinking about Kongpob again.

With sleep not visiting him, he turns around and swims above the surface. Kongpob appears to be already asleep. Involuntarily, he comes closer, taking a full view of the other's face.

Kongpob, on his makeshift bed, is using all his face's muscles to control himself from smiling. He's aware that Arthit is staring at him. He wonders what keeps the merman awake.

But his face muscles betray him. They lose control, and his lips start to curve upward, which do not escape Arthit's eyes.

Immediately, Arthit swims towards the pool's floor, pretending to be asleep, as if the waves created by his movements do not give away that he was in the surface just seconds ago.

Kongpob doesn't understand Arthit. When they almost kissed, he saw Arthit leaning forward too. Does that mean he's into guys as well? Why did he look away, then? And why was he staring at him just now?

It's already past 12 midnight when the two fall into sleep, both thinking about each other before their eyes finally close.  
  
  


 

~

The sun is shining on Kongpob's face, which awakens him. At first, he wonders why he's sleeping outside but then remembers the  _friend_ he's looking after. He checks on Arthit, who's still sleeping on his stomach at the bottom of the pool.

Kongpob starts fixing his makeshift bed, bringing his pillow and comforters back to his room. For breakfast, he thinks he has to order for delivery again since he doesn't feel safe leaving Arthit alone.  
  


Their food already came, and it's actually already cold, but Arthit is still sleeping. It's almost 11 am now, and Kongpob's hunger is at its peak. He wanted to eat with Arthit, so he decided to wait for him, but his stomach is already growling.

He thinks of waking him up, but how can he do so without wetting his clothes? The merman is very deep in his slumber.

Against his own will, he starts to eat alone. But in the middle of his meal, he notices the water moving. He's finally awake.

"Good morning, P'."

Arthit opens his eyes and sees Kongpob first. Flashes of his memories last night appear in his mind that he has to hold his breath before speaking.

"Morning."

Kongpob smiles at him and offers him to eat, but he says he needs to take care of things first. Kongpob asks what it is, and Arthit says he needs to clean his teeth. Kongpob finds it amusing that even though Arthit has been a merman for two years now, he still hasn't lost his human routines, like cleaning his teeth. Kongpob gives him a new toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste, and Arthit does his thing.

"Do you need to take care of your other  _business_ too?" Kongpob asks.

Arthit knows what he means, and he shakes his head. He only does it once a day.

Kongpob continues his breakfast, now with Arthit, who's really enjoying the deep-fried doughnuts in front of him.

"P'Arthit, what do you want to do? We don't have the whole day, by the way. I have to go back to my dorm before evening."

Arthit only gives him a nod since his mouth is full. When he swallows everything, he just says they can do what they did yesterday.

"Do you mean the kiss?"

"What?!"

"I know it didn't really happen, but if you want—"

"Get your mind off the gutter!"

Kongpob laughs at Arthit, not because of his words but because of his face that's starting to turn pink.

Arthit really wants to escape now, if only he could jump from the pool the stream. He suddenly doesn't want to eat.

The other notices the change in Arthit's appetite, that's why he stops the teasing.

At least now, he's sure that there's something that Arthit has for him; he's just not certain if it's the same as what he has for Arthit.  
  
  


 

~

"I will kill you if you make me ugly!"

"Whatever I do to your hair, you will still remain handsome. Don't worry."

Kongpob is cutting Arthit's hair. He asked how Arthit keeps it short, and he said he's trying to cut it using the knife he keeps in his crate. Kongpob imagined how hard it is to cut one's own hair using a knife, so he offered to help Arthit, who shyly agreed.

Arthit remains quiet for the rest of the time Kongpob is cutting his hair. He knows Kongpob is just cutting random strands here and there since his hands go from one area of his scalp to another with no specific pattern. He shrugs it off; he does it to himself anyway.

"Should I shave your sideburns as well?"

Arthit softly chuckles. It's obvious Kongpob is trying to imitate what barbers do.

As Kongpob is doing his finishing touches, Arthit breaks his silence.

"Uh, Kongpob," Arthit bites his lips. "I know you've been very helpful to me, and I'm grateful for that. I don't know how to thank you."

"P', it's okay. I'm helping you as a friend."

Arthit is quiet for a while. "But can you do something for me?"

Kongpob puts the scissors down. "What is it, P'Arthit?"

"Can you visit my parents?"

Kongpob just looks straight at him.

"I... I just miss them so much, and I don't know how they are. I don't even know if they are still—"

"Of course, P'. I will find a way to visit them."

"Thank you so much, Kong. I really don't know how to return your kindness." Arthit says, bowing his head again.

Kongpob feels as if a new side of Arthit is being revealed in front of him. "Don't mention it. I actually now have an idea."  
  
  


 

~

Kongpob's idea involves his father's documents, which are now in his backpack. Arthit has mentioned to him before that his mother is a certified public accountant. Thus, Kongpob thinks he would use copies of some of his father's documents and pretend that he needs them to be consulted with an accountant. He's already quite familiar with the types of documents that he could use since his father already taught him about them. Before going back to his dorm, he printed them.

He's just nervous if he can pull off his act in front of Arthit's mother. He touches the stone on his wrist, reminding himself that he will be doing this for him.

 

 

~

It's Wednesday, which is the school day most of the freshmen love. They only have one class, and it finishes at 2 pm, which gives them a lot of free time in the afternoon.

May asks the boys what they would do today. Praepailin and Maprang want to hang out at the coffee shop near their university. M and Oak say they will play a game. Tew says he will sleep off the rest of the day since he's not feeling well, and Kongpob says he will work on his assignments, which is a lie.

He will be going to Arthit's house and pretend that he's an intern at Siam Polymer. He would say that their internal accountant is out of town, so he needs a CPA to look at some documents, all just to take a look at how Mrs. Rojnapat is doing.

Bidding goodbye to his friends, he goes to his dorm room and changes to something that will pass as an intern's uniform. Arthit said that his mother accepts clients at their home; he gave Kongpob his address.

 

 

And now, Kongpob is standing in front of the house.

After swallowing hard, he tries to run through the lines he has memorized for his act.

_I am Kongpob Sutthilak, intern at Siam Polymer._

_Our internal accountant is sick, and these financial records need to be recomputed._

_Your service is referred by an employee from the Procurement Department._

Feeling slightly confident, he steps forward, entering the vicinity of Arthit's real home. It's a quaint white two-story house. It has no gate, so he walks straight to the door.

He takes a deep breath before putting his finger on the doorbell.

He doesn't need to, but he counts up to three before pressing it.

He hears movements behind the door, signaling that someone's gonna open it for him.

The lock clicks, and the doorknob turns. Kongpob puts on his friendly smile to greet either of Arthit's parents.

But when the door opens, it reveals neither of them.

 

"Kongpob?"  
  
  


 

 

"P'Knot?  
  
  


 

 

"What are you doing here?"  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is pacing? lmao i don't know her


	14. Mom, I'm Bringing Someone Home

 

  
  
  
Kongpob dreams of bringing someone home, someone that he would proudly introduce to his parents as his boyfriend.

One day... if he finds someone... if he finds the courage to tell his parents.

But today, he's really bringing someone. It's not M, and it's neither a girlfriend that his mother expects.

"Whom will you bring, son?" His mother asks on the phone.

Kongpob looks at the person beside him in the cab.

Knot is glaring at him.

"My senior, mae. I asked him to help me in one of my papers."  
  


 

 

~

"I'm asking you, Kongpob. What are you doing here?"

Kongpob was confused. Why was Knot the one who opened the door? Why would Arthit give him Knot's address?

"Who's that, son?" Kongpob heard another man's voice. Behind Knot stood a middle-aged man. When he saw the man's face, he finally understood. The man looked exactly like Arthit, just aged up and with a slightly darker complexion. Knot must have been visiting them.

"I- I think I got the wrong house, P'Knot."

"What?"

_Kongpob, think. Kongpob, think._

"I was supposed to visit... Tew."

Knot looked at Kongpob from head to toe. He's dressed too formally for someone who'll just visit a friend. He's even bringing a large brown envelope with documents peeking out.

"Who are you?" The middle-aged man asked Kongpob.

He couldn't answer in time. A third person appeared in front of him, which he's sure is Arthit's mother. All three pairs of eyes waited for his answer.

Finally, Kongpob got an idea.

"Sorry if I haven't greeted you. Sawasdee krap." He gives them a wai. "I'm P'Knot's junior. I was supposed to visit a friend of mine, but I think I got the wrong address. I got P'Knot's instead." He scratched his nape to complete his lie.

"Oh, you know Knot?"

"Yes, Uncle. He's been a good hazer and senior to us," Kongpob answered, smiling to him.

"Oh, actually, while we want Knot to feel like this is home, this is not his actual house, and we are not his parents." The man puts his hand over Knot's shoulder. "He's a very good friend of our son, so we also treat him as ours."

Knot squinted his eyes. He suddenly remembered Kongpob's interest in Arthit.

Kongpob pretended not to see it and faked a face. He nodded to Arthit's father, as if understanding the situation just then.

"I understand. I'm sorry for disturbing you. If you'll excuse me, I'll go ahead and find my friend now. I'm sorry again."

Arthit's parents both nodded at him, but Knot didn't retire his inspecting eyes.

Kongpob got out of the lawn and pretended to read a text until he's out of Knot's view. When he's already far, he stopped his steps and caught his breath that he was holding the entire time. His whole plan was spoiled, and Knot saw him.

He just hoped Knot believed his act earlier. If not, he's in big trouble.  
  


 

 

Inside Arthit's house, Knot fished his phone from his pocket. Kongpob wasn't aware, but Tew and Knot have been texting these past few days.

Knot was curious how come Kongpob didn't know where Tew lives. Even he knows where Tew lives. He'd been there a few times already.

He couldn't rest his mind, so he called Tew to ask if he and Kongpob were supposed to meet.

Tew answered in a sleepy voice, telling Knot that was feeling sick.

Tew didn't have any idea what's going on. If Kongpob had asked him to cover for him, he surely would do so. But Kongpob didn't, so what Tew told Knot was the truth: that he and Kongpob had no plans to meet and that he didn't give his address to Kongpob. Why would he? Kongpob knows where his dorm room is.

Knot didn't know what to think. Why would Kongpob lie to him? More importantly, why was he at Arthit's house?

He decided to tell Arthit's parents that he would go home early today, apologizing that he wouldn't be able to stay to play scrabbles with them. He's been doing it since two years ago. He figured Arthit's parents were lonely because of their loss, so he tries his best to visit them every week to spend time with them and play board games.

Before getting to his plan, Knot dropped by the pharmacy to buy paracetamol for Tew and visited him to check his headache. After ensuring that his junior is fine, he went back to their university.

He needed to know what Kongpob was really up to.  
  
  


 

 

The following day, Kongpob and his friends were at the cafeteria, fooling around and eating their lunch. Oak pointed at a direction, and everyone looked to see their head hazer approaching them.

Tew thought he's going to him, but Knot just looked at him and diverted his eyes to Kongpob.

"0062, we need to talk." His voice is stern, sounding like he's on one of those hazing days again.

Kongpob already got an idea about what happened. He was caught. He will be dead. Still, he calmed himself and asked Knot to wait for him to finish his lunch. He could use the time to think of another lie.

But Knot didn't leave the table and waited for him until he finished his food. Kongpob wasn't able to think while Knot was guarding his every move. The whole table fell silent with the presence of the head hazer.

As Kongpob swallowed the last piece of meatball, Knot stood up. "Let's go, 0062."

Tew looked at him worriedly. Knot muttered a low "we will talk later" to him before walking away with Kongpob.  
  


 

 

Kongpob started praying for his life. Knot was bringing him to an area he's not familiar with. At the back of a building, they stopped walking.

Knot faced him with a controlled, calm expression.

"I'll give you the chance to explain yourself."

"P'?"

"Everything. Tell me everything."

Kongpob didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what Knot knows. What if he spills something he shouldn't have?

"I said tell me everything!" Knot's voice shocked and frightened Kongpob. He hadn't heard that voice of his even during hazing.

Kongpob was breathing heavily. He knew he's been caught, but he didn't know up to what extent.

"Yesterday, you were not supposed to meet Tew, right?"

Kongpob remained quiet.

"Answer me!"

Kongpob nodded in panic.

"You're not Arthit's junior in high school, right?"

Kongpob was shocked at the question.

"Don't deny it anymore, 0062. I checked with the registrar. You graduated from different high schools!"

Kongpob couldn't breathe. He's more caught than he had imagined. His silence gave away his answer.

Knot was obviously trying his best not to rage in anger. He didn't understand why Kongpob had to lie to him more than once.

"Now what do you say for yourself, huh?"

"P'Knot..."

"P'Knot what?!"

Kongpob stepped back when Knot shouted at him.

"Who are you, Kongpob?"

"P'..."

"Why are you so interested in Arthit?"

Kongpob closes his eyes. He feels bad, but he has to do it.

"Answer me, Kongpob!"

He opens his eyes when Knot shouted again. There's now a hint of tears forming at the side of his eyes.

"I can explain everything, P'Knot. But not now."

"Why not now?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

_I'm so sorry, P'Arthit._

Kongpob takes a deep breath.

"Meet me at the lobby of my dorm this Saturday morning, P'. I'll explain everything to you."

 

 

~

That's how Knot and Kongpob ended up in the backseat of a cab going to Bang Sue.

Kongpob knows what he did and what he will do will make Arthit mad. He might not talk to him ever again. But Knot cornered him. He didn't leave him any choice.

Touching the stone on his wrist, Kongpob just wishes Arthit will forgive him after everything.

They reach their destination after almost an hour.

"Welcome to my home," Kongpob says flatly.

"Could you tell me what we're doing here?"

"In time."

Knot is becoming impatient at him.

"I told my mae I brought you with me because you'll help me with my paper," he says as he opens their house's gate.

"You really are a liar, 0062."

Kongpob's mother greets them at the living room.

"Mae, this is P'Knot, my senior. He's also my head hazer."

Knot was supposed to give her a traditional greeting, but Kongpob's mother hugs him, so he returns with a light embrace.

"How's Kongpob as a junior? I hope he's not giving you a lot of headaches."

Knot looks at Kongpob with a strange smile. "He's been very good, don't worry," he tells her.

Kongpob's mother looks pleased. "That's good to know. Anyway, you boys must be tired from the traffic. Let me just prepare our lunch while you rest here."

"Thank you for the warm welcome, auntie," Knot says.

When Kongpob's mother returns to the kitchen, Knot turns to Kongpob. "Now what?"

Kongpob looks at the time. It's still not afternoon, so Arthit might still be sleeping. He doesn't want his mother interrupting them later as well, so they need to eat their lunch first.

"We'll do it later after lunch."

Knot rests his back and sighs, feeling somehow stupid for following Kongpob here.

During lunch, the two wear their bogus but convincing smiles. Kongpob keeps on praising Knot as a senior, which makes the latter uncomfortable.

"You didn't need to do that," Knot tells him when they're back at the living room.

"Those are not lies, P'Knot."  
  


 

 

Kongpob makes sure that his mother is already resting in his parents' room when he asks Knot to follow him to the garden.

"Are you afraid of fish?"

"What kind of question is that, 0062?"

Kongpob scratches his head and closes his eyes before rolling them. "Nevermind. Stay here first. I'll get you when we're ready."

"Who's  _we_?"

The junior just bites his lower lip, nervous at what he's about to do.

"Make sure I'm not wasting my time with you, Kongpob."

Kongpob doesn't respond and simply walks away towards the back gate.

When he reaches the stream, he squats as he removes the bracelet from his wrist.

Once he dips it, there's no turning back.

But he's already here. Knot's already here. What else can he do?

He closes his eyes and puts the stone into the water.

He doesn't open his eyes until a wet hand holds his wrist.

It's wet yet warm. It's the first time Arthit held him this way.

"Are you okay, Kong?" Arthit asks him, worried.

Kongpob wants to cry. He purses his lips and gives Arthit short nods.

"Did you meet my parents? How are they?"

Even though Kongpob's meeting with Arthit's parents didn't go as planned, he was still able to see them. And by the looks of it, both Mrs. and Mr. Rojnapat look fine.

"I did. I was able to meet them. They're okay." Kongpob forces a laugh. "Your por looks just like you!"

Arthit starts to tear up. He's finally relieved that his parents are okay. "Tell me more, Kong. How did it go? Did my mae believe you?"

Arthit's excitement pains Kongpob. He knows he will kill that excitement later with betrayal.

"Uhm, P'Arthit, before that, I want to tell you something."

Arthit's brows furrow. "What is it?"

Kongpob stays silent for a while. Arthit starts to feel that something is not right.

"What happened, Kong? You can tell me."

Kongpob starts to cry. "I'm so sorry, P'Arthit. I'm really so sorry."

Arthit trusted him, and he broke that trust. He's afraid that Arthit won't be the same again after this. They haven't even started yet, but they will already end.

Arthit is taken aback by Kongpob's tears. It hurts him to see him crying. This is not like the Kongpob he knows.

"I have no other choice, P'. I hope you forgive me."

Arthit doesn't understand a thing, but he starts to feel fear. "What did you do?"

Kongpob doesn't respond and just stands up, wiping his tears with his hand. "Wait a minute. I'll be back." He faces the other way and starts walking back to the garden.

"You really like leaving me like this."

Arthit starts to think what Kongpob would bring this time. Would it be pork skewers again? Would he bring the cart again because his parents are out of town?

But those won't explain Kongpob's tears and apologies.

Arthit gives up thinking.

He just decides to wait for him to come back.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	15. Tying the Knot

 

 

 

Arthit didn't know what to expect once Kongpob comes back, but what's in front of him is certainly the least that he's expecting to see. The blood in his face drains, making him look extra pale. He looks at Kongpob, who gives him a guilty and apologetic look.

"I have no choice, P' Arthit. He was there when I went to your parents' house. I—"

Arthit uses his hand to signal him to stop.

"I'm so sorry," Kongpob says, looking at the ground. He starts to walk away after giving Arthit a last apologetic look.

There's a long silence between the two that remained in their places until Knot breaks it.

"Why— How did you—" Knot cannot form any question. He's seeing his best friend who he thought already died. He might look different now, thinner and with blue eyes, but he's sure it's Arthit.

"I guess you've caught me."

"What happened to you? We thought you're— Why is Kongpob keeping you? And why are you bathing there?"

He's drowning with questions, but Arthit realizes Knot hasn't figured out that his best friend is half-fish now. The water in the stream isn't as clear as that of in Kongpob's pool, so he hasn't seen his tail yet.

He stares at his best friend's still-shocked eyes. Kongpob put him at this point where he cannot return, so he decides to tell Knot the truth. He thinks that out of all his friends, Knot is the most open-minded. He will be shocked, true, but he will accept him, just like when Knot discovered he isn't straight.

"Knot," Arthit starts. "I'm sorry. But when I show you, you will understand."

"Show me what?"

Arthit closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and dives into the water, inverting his posture, gracefully revealing his tail.

Knot steps back, gasping. "What the fuck!"

Arthit comes out to the surface quickly. "You do not cuss before, Knot."

"Who wouldn't when you see... t-that?!"

"Fair point."

Knot comes closer. "What happened to you? Is that why you didn't come back?"

Arthit nods his head. "I was cursed."

"Cursed by who? Why?"

"I don't know. By a starfish? By a fish? Sometimes it's a crab."

Knot cannot grasp anything being presented to him. He touches his forehead, as if he's having a bad headache. "You've been living all along? Where? Arthit, we thought you're dead! We held a funeral for you!"

Arthit bites his lip in an attempt to stop his tears, but they flow nonetheless. "I- I stayed there, Knot. I didn't know where to go."

"You're living alone?"

Arthit nods. "But recently..."

"Kongpob?"

"Yes. He found me at the beach," he answers as he wipes his tears.

"And you're friends now? You visit him here?"

"It's... it's not like that, Knot." Arthit wants to explain everything about the stone, but he can't, not now that he's being overwhelmed by emotions.

"Nevermind." Knot kneels in front of Arthit. "I'm just happy my best friend is alive. When I followed Kongpob here, I didn't expect this. I didn't even know what to expect! But this, this is a happy surprise." He opens his arms, inviting Arthit for a hug.

Arthit didn't know what happened to Knot in the two years he was gone that made him cheesy like this, but he smiles and moves closer to him, accepting Knot's embrace. He presses his face on Knot's shoulder. He feels accepted. He should've shown himself before. "Thank you, Knot," he whispers.

It's like a huge burden was taken from Knot. When he thought Arthit died, he blamed himself partly. He could've stood up for him against Min; he could've run after him. But now, all that burden is gone. His best friend is alive, and he can't be happier. He smiles while patting his friend's back.

"You smell fishy."

"Knot!"  
  


 

 

~

Kongpob walks back to the garden, still thinking if what he did was right. He's hopeful that the talk between them goes smoothly so that he has a chance for forgiveness. If Arthit won't forgive him, he would at least be happy that he has helped him in his own way.

He chooses to stay in the garden, waiting for Knot to call for him if Arthit wants to talk. The two have a lot to catch up with, and he wants them to have their time.

Long minutes have passed, and he hears the squeak of the back gate. Knot is approaching him coming from the stream. Kongpob runs towards him.

"Get inside first, P'. I need to talk to P'Arthit."

Knot shakes his head. "He already left."

"He did?"

Knot nods, but Kongpob still goes to the stream, wishing Knot was just joking. But Arthit isn't really there anymore. He runs back to Knot, asking why he already left.

"I don't know. He just asked me to tell you to not call for him now."

Kongpob is left speechless. He feels that Knot didn't fight with Arthit, but why is he not talking to him?

"Nong," Knot speaks again. "I have to apologize. I now know you were just protecting Arthit."

Kongpob, still thinking about the merman, just nods.

"Don't worry. I know my friend. He's not mad at you. He also said he just needs to think."

"Think about what?"

"Breaking the curse."

Kongpob repeatedly blinks. "Breaking the curse? The curse can be broken?"

"He didn't tell you?"

 

 

 

~

Arthit swims away with a lot in his mind. He has met Knot, and they've made plans to meet again. Knot also promised he will do his best to help him break the curse, though they still don't know how.

He asked Knot to promise not to tell anyone first, even to his parents. They cannot afford Arthit being exposed to the world.

Knot asked him how they can meet again, and he told him to just go to Kongpob if he wants to talk. He asked how Kongpob can call for him, but he didn't tell him any detail. Arthit just said he knows when Kongpob needs him, which earned him a strange look from Knot.

Swimming farther, Arthit contemplates if his decision to leave is right. He just asked Knot to tell Kongpob that he's thinking of a way to break the curse, which is partially right, but really, he doesn't want to talk to Kongpob right now.

While his meeting with Knot went more than fine, he still felt betrayed. He thinks maybe doing this will let Kongpob know that he's not happy that he decided for him.

But still, a part of him wishes that Kongpob would dip the stone into water and a whirlpool would take him back to him.

 

 

 

~

"Kong," M bumps his shoulder. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Sorry, I'm just tired."

"That excuse is the one that's tired. Tell me. Did you fight with your boyfriend?"

"M!" Kongpob covers his friend's mouth. "Shut your mouth!"

"Why? They already know you're gay, so what's the point of keeping your boyfriend?" M is right. When Kongpob was explaining to his friends that Prem is not his boyfriend, he took the opportunity to come out to them. His friends fully supported him, and Praepailin and Tew were extra happy. But still, he doesn't want anyone to know that he has a boyfriend, primarily because he really doesn't have one.

"Just... let me handle it, okay?"

"Okay, sorry."

"So what were you saying?"

"Ahh... I was asking if you've seen Wad. He also didn't go to our classes yesterday, right?"

"I haven't seen him, M." Kongpob starts to feel guilty that he hasn't checked on his friends because of his own problems.

"Anyway," M speaks again. "I heard from Maprang and Prae about the meaning of the gear."

"The gear? Our gears?"

"Yes," M nods. "They said that the gears are like the hearts of Engineering students."

Kongpob just shrugs, taking a sip of his iced coffee.

"So if you give your gear to another person, it means that you are asking them to take care of your heart."

Kongpob chokes from his drink. "What?"

"It means the gears are our hearts."

Kongpob just looks at him blankly.

"Where is your gear, Kong?"

He still just stares at him.

"It's not with you?"

Kongpob nods without looking at M.

"It's with your boyfriend?"

Kongpob nods again, but this time, with a small smile. Knowing the meaning of the gear gives him a little joy, even though he knows that Arthit having his gear is just a big coincidence. His small smile gets wider, which doesn't escape M's eyes.

"Did you really not know the meaning of the gear? Why did you give it to him?"

"I didn't give to P'Arthit...

He stole it from me."

 

 

 

~

It's weekend again, so Kongpob is at their family's home. He isn't expecting anything, but he still hopes that Arthit will come.

He was told not to call for him, so he will respect that. The last thing he needs to do is to anger the merman more.

So Kongpob spends almost all of his Saturday and Sunday peeking out the window and visiting the stream.

But on both days, Arthit doesn't show up.  
  


 

And Kongpob feels empty.

 

 

 

~

Monday is a drag for everyone, especially for Kongpob, who hasn't slept the night before.

Their last class for the day also bores them. M almost bangs his head on his desk because of his sleepiness, alarming Oak and Kongpob on his sides.

Kongpob looks around and notices Wad is still missing.

"Do you know where Wad is?" He whispers to Tew.

"He texted me yesterday. He said his father is sick and he needs to take care of him."

Kongpob glances back at their professor before getting back at his friend. "Is his father going to be okay?"

"I heard it's bad."

Kongpob frowns, worried for his friend. "Do you think we should visit Wad?"

Tew thinks before nodding. "That's a good idea. I actually also need to lend him some of my notes. Maybe this coming Sunday?"

"This coming Sunday?" Kongpob remembers his weekly time with Arthit. He has a photo shoot as the campus' Moon this coming Saturday, so visiting Wad on Sunday would not give him a chance to go home.

"You're not available?" Tew asks.

But Kongpob remembers Arthit doesn't want to talk to him. He sighs. 

 

 

"Sunday's fine by me."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Drowning

 

 

  
  
  
"So fucking stupid," Arthit says to no one.

"Is it that hard to use the damn stone?" He says as he flops around his rock. He neglects the fact that it's weekend and Kongpob wouldn't be in his home to call for him.

Arthit thought not going to Kongpob last weekend would teach the other a lesson, but come Monday, he's the one throwing a tantrum around like this. He's now fully realizing that Kongpob really had no other choice but to let Knot know. Now, he thinks his decision to sulk was really over nothing and that he put too much pressure Kongpob who was trying to help him all along.

Still, he won't admit that it's stupidity on his part.

It's been eleven days since he's last seen Kongpob, and he doesn't like the feeling of that. He loudly reasons to himself that he likes Kongpob's company. He needs to talk to someone that is not a fish. That's all.

"Are you sure it's just that?" He hears a turtle ask.

"Fuck you."

But the question is appropriate because despite Arthit ignoring it and lying over it, he knows deep inside that he feels guilty for not allowing Kongpob to talk to him.

And that he's missing him.

Arthit thought that the only whirlpools he can't escape are the one created by the stone, but the strongest one is actually the wearer of that stone. Kongpob is the whirlpool that even though he has the chance to run from, he'll happily dive into.  
  
  


 

~

"Do we really have to ride a boat?" M asks with an annoyed face.

"It's a ferry," Kongpob corrects him.

"Still a boat."

Tew nods his head. "Wad said it's the fastest way. After this, we'll ride a tuk-tuk."

M just nods as he puts his phone on his ear.

"Are you trying to call May?" Kongpob whispers to him. M just nods again and faces the other way.

"Really, Oak? You're still playing games here?" Tew can't believe his friend.

"There might be no signal in Pak Nam."

Tew just takes a look at Kongpob, who rolls his eyes and mutters "straight guys" to him.

After an hour, they reach Pak Nam. All four of them are quiet when they get off the ferry. The ride was rough, and they got all dizzy from it.

"I won't play with my phone on a boat again," says Oak.  
  
  


Before they meet Wad, they buy food from a restaurant since they don't want to be a bother to Wad and his father.

Wad was already thin, but for some reason, he managed to be thinner that his friends are shocked when they greet him. However, thankfully, it's one of Wad's father's good days, so he is able to stand up and greet them as well.

"How's the rumor, Kong?" Wad asks him while they are eating.

"Which one?"

Wad forgets that his friend is famous and is surrounded by a lot of rumors

"With your boyfriend."

Kongpob looks at M, who shakes his head defensively. "Who?"

"P'Prem," Wad fakes a laugh.

"Wad, you know that's not true. I've already explained it and—"

"I know. I'm just asking if the rumor already died down."

"Ah. I kind of forgot about it already. It seems other people also have. I wouldn't even remember if you didn't ask."

"Good," Wad mutters on his side.

Kongpob hears it, but he doesn't comment. He's just happy that his friend might have inspiration because he clearly needs it this time.  
  
  


 

~

"You're so funny, merman. Before, you were finding a way to escape that boy, but now, you're impatiently waiting for him to call for you."

Arthit takes his eyes away from Kongpob's gear that he's holding in his right hand and glares at the turtle, thinking if he should now finally try eating one. He decides to let it go. Opening a turtle shell will also be a lot of work, he thinks.

The turtle opens its small mouth again, Arthit waiting for more "stupidity" from it, but it doesn't talk. He sees its head shaking wildly, making Arthit afraid that the turtle has caught a disease. He remembered that one time there was a spread of fish disease in the gulf that left a lot of fish washed up dead on the shore.

But the turtle's eyes suddenly glow red, which are very familiar to Arthit.

"You!" He shouted to the turtle.

"Son." It's the reverbing voice again.

"Don't call me your son!"

"You're very special, don't you think?"

Arthit breathes heavily. After two years of nothing, he wasn't expecting to see the red eyes again. "What do you mean?"

"This now your chance, son. You've found him."

"Who?" Arthit knows whom it's referring to. "Kongpob? What should we do to break the curse?!" Arthit feels he's close to being a human again.

"He already taught you a lot, son."

"Tell me what we should do!" Arthit is getting impatient, which he has a right to. He has already waited for two long years.

"Let him into your life and—"

The turtle loses its red eyes and falls into the sea. Arthit looks around.

"—get free of your hatred," a bright red crab says as it crawls onto the rock.

Arthit wants to act clueless, but he knows what it means. "I don't hate myself anymore! I already accept myself! The thing that people use to make fun of me, to leave me, I already learned to accept it a long time ago!" Arthit is shouting at the crab. He catches his breath as he waits for its response.

"Then, you know what to do."

"Please give it to me straight. I don't want to be merman anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore." He's still shouting, but tears start to form in the corner of his eyes.

The crab quickly walks towards Arthit, startling him. In an instant, the crab pinches the back of his right hand, making his grip on the gear he's holding tighter. He screams because of the pain; the tears that formed in his eyes start falling.

But suddenly, his scream fades out, and he stares at nothingness. The crab tightens its pincher; Arthit's hand starts to bleed, but it doesn't bother him. The sea has put him in a trance to show him what he should do.

After a minute of daze, the crab's glowing eyes eventually fade, and it loosens its pinch on Arthit's hand before falling into the sea.

"Awww!" It's just now that Arthit feels the pain. He's shocked to see what the crab did to his hand. It has a huge cut because of the pinching. He winces in pain, but he cannot focus on his injury now, not now that he knows what to do to break the curse.

If he had known, he shouldn't have pulled away. He should've allowed himself the thing he secretly yearns for.

He should've kissed Kongpob.

Arthit opens his palm and takes a look at the gear. Kongpob has done so much for him, and he shouldn't have treated him badly. While thinking about how to ask for Kongpob's forgiveness, he wraps the strap of the gear around his left wrist.

Today, he'll start to be brave. He decides to stop his sulking and readies himself for a long swim.  
  
  


 

~

Kongpob and his friends bid goodbye to Wad, hoping to see him again soon, as well as wishing good health for his father. Wad thanks them for visiting and lending him their notes. He didn't expect that a loner like him will have good friends. He feels really blessed that he's known them.

"Do we really have to ride a boat again?" Oak complains while they are in a tuk-tuk.

"I don't want to spend four hours in a bus," Kongpob says.  
  
  


 

~

Arthit swiftly swims from the gulf on his way to the stream that goes by Kongpob's home. He's done this before when he visited Kongpob without him being summoned. But this time, Arthit is nervous.

He slows down when he realizes he doesn't have a plan. How will he kiss Kongpob? Should he just steal a kiss from him? Will a stolen kiss even work? Kongpob has attempted to kiss him before. Was he serious about it? Does he really want to kiss him? Or is it just one of his ways to tease him?

He starts picking up his pace again while still trying to devise a plan. However, thinking while swimming don't go well together. He isn't able to come up with any plan, but the important thing is that he's on his way.  
  
  


When he reaches Kongpob's house, he's panting. Last time he swam that far, he took breaks in between, but this time, he's eager to see Kongpob, ask for his forgiveness, and probably put his lips on his.

He looks up, stretching his neck as he tries to find Kongpob through the window he saw him peek before, but its curtains are drawn. Like last time, he tries to wait. One minute or another, Kongpob might open the window and see him again.

His injured hand stings, but he just presses on it to stop the bleeding. He can deal with it later.

Minutes of waiting turn into hours, but the window still remains closed. If Kongpob is home, for sure he's already opened the window by now. He's afraid he hurt Kongpob too much that he chose not to go home.

Arthit sinks himself under the stream's floor. It's muddy, but he doesn't care anymore. He's tired. He's injured. And he's sad. What if Kongpob really decided not to talk to him anymore? Two weeks have passed, and many things could've happened. He wishes he has a way to know.

He rises up again to check for any change, but the window is still shut. Arthit is starting to hastily wish that Kongpob would accidentally wet the stone. He doesn't care if it will bring him to the middle of a busy river in central Bangkok. Right now, he just wants to be near him.

He waits for a few more minutes until he can't bear the pain of his hand's injury anymore. Arthit's afraid that it might get infected, so he has to treat it soon.

Glancing one last time at the window, he starts swimming away, now feeling more guilty, thinking that he pushed Kongpob away for good.

On his way back to the gulf, Arthit sees a mangosteen plant by the bank. He looks around if there are people, and after confirming that it's safe, he tried to reach for some of its leaves. He's read in one of his father's books that such leaves are anti-bacterial, so they might help in treating his wound.

Arthit sits by the bank, ready to jump if back into the water if someone appears. He uses a string from another plant to keep the leaves onto his hand. But he wonders how long it will take for him to swim back now that his hand cannot move freely.

Once done, he decides to spend a few minutes sitting on the ground to rest.

He plays with the gear tied on his wrist. With a little hope, he wishes Kongpob would call for him.

His tail, dipped into the river, suddenly feels the water moving. He takes his eyes off the gear and sees a small whirlpool forming in front of him. A smile starts on his face. "Kongpob," he whispers. "I knew you're there."

Closing his eyes, he slides back into the water, letting himself be taken by the whirlpool. The spin of the water removes his improvised bandage, but he doesn't care.

When he feels the water calming down, he comes to the surface and opens his eyes. He sees a wide sky. The water is also wide.

"This is not the stream."

Arthit's eyes widen when he realizes he's not alone.  
  
  


 

 

There are other people in the river.  
  
  


 

 

And they are drowning.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Tail End

 

 

  
  
Kongpob watched his friends' backs as they stepped into the boat.

"Looks like we're full this time," Oak commented. Tew just hummed as a response. The small ferryboat that would bring them back to Bangkok was packed.

As soon as they squeezed into their seats, M fell into sleep on Tew's shoulder.

"He must be tired," Tew commented and looked at his side. "Really, Oak? I thought you won't play again on a boat?"

"We're still not moving."

Tew looked at Kongpob to see his reaction, but he noticed that his friend seemed uneasy. "Kong, are you alright?"

Kongpob used his eyes to point at the group of more passengers getting on the boat. They both looked around, and there were no more seats to accommodate them. The newcomers start occupying the spaces between the aisles. The boat was an 80-seater, but it seemed like they were over a hundred now.

"It's really like this every Sunday," a woman beside them said. Maybe she noticed the worry on their faces. "People are going back to the city."

Kongpob and Tew just nodded. M shifted his head to Kongpob's shoulder, which he supported with his hand so that it wouldn't fall.

A few more passengers came in, squeezing themselves between the seated people. After a few minutes of waiting, the ferryboat started to move northward.

Learning from his experience earlier, Oak turned off his game and kept his phone in his pocket. "Oh?" He looked around. "I didn't notice we are this many."

"Because your eyes were on your game," Kongpob flatly says.

"Don't you think we're going too slow?" Tew did his best to whisper to Kongpob with M's large body between them.

"I noticed that too."

"Oyy!!" The boat abruptly stopped, startling everyone on it.

The operator announced that it's just a minor mishap, telling everyone not to worry, before restarting the motor. The vessel moved again, and the passengers went back to their own businesses.

They went smoothly from then on. Kongpob's shoulder got tired because of M's big head, so he tried to stretch it, prompting M to switch back to Tew's shoulder.

But when they were about to approach the Bangkok border, the boat stopped again.

The passengers collectively groaned, which awakened M. "What's happening?" He asked his friends.

"Another delay," Oak muttered.

The sound of the restarting motor roared, and they started moving again, but, just after a few meters, the boat shortly shuddered before going on a complete stop.

Suddenly, they felt as if the floor was uneven, the right side of the boat leaning more to the water. That's when a man yelled.

"We're sinking!"

The shout sent everyone to panic. They tried to get the life vests under their seats, but there were not enough, and some were already worn out. Kongpob and his friends started seeing some people jump to the water as the boat continued to descend.

"I don't want to die yet. I don't want to die yet," Oak loudly prayed.

"Hey, Oak! Calm down!" Tew straightened him up.

"Should we jump?!" M asked with his shaking voice.

Kongpob's heart raced. He looked around, and he's overwhelmed by all the mess going on. He woke up from it when Tew touched his shoulder.

"Get this. Hurry!" Kongpob gave M the life vest under his seat. "I can swim."

Tew looked around. "See that huge tree? Let's meet up there. Oak, can you swim?"

"Y-yes."

"Let's go." There's a reason Tew was chosen as their class president.

"Kong, I'm afraid," M told him.

"Me too." Kongpob held his arm, telling him to stand up. He caught sight of the stone on his own wrist.

The other passengers were all panicking as the water gradually ate the boat. They ran towards Kongpob's group, all pushing each other. The sea of people pushed Tew and Oak into the water.

"Oak! Tew!" M shouted.

"Let's jump, M!" Kongpob held his friend tight.

But before they were able to, a huge wooden part of the boat collapsed, hitting both of their heads.

Tew was trying to help a woman swim when he noticed his friends missing. He looked around, and they weren't anywhere. He caught sight of the tree where they decided to meet up, and he saw Oak swimming on his way there.

He brought the woman to the nearest shore before going to the tree on foot.

"Have you seen Kong and M?"

"No," Oak said as he shook his head and dropped his dead phone on the ground.

Tew looked afar and saw other people are struggling. "Stay here, and try to look out for them," he ordered Oak as he jumped back to the river.

On his way to the group of people in the middle of the water to search for his friends, Tew notices a guy with blue eyes. And those blue eyes feel so lost.

"Help!" An old man shouts.

Both the guy with blue eyes and Tew catch sight of the old man, and they swim towards him. "I'll help this one," Tew tells the blue-eyed guy, whom he feels he has seen before.

Arthit just nods and goes to the next person drowning. He swims low so that his tail won't show. While saving a kid, he looks around to see if he can find Kongpob. That's when he notices someone in a life vest floating, unconscious. 

"I know that guy."

He speeds up his pace to bring the child to the shore. After making sure she is okay, he immediately goes back to the floating guy.

"Hey!" He forgot his name. He checks if he's breathing. "You're Kongpob's friend, right?" Arthit taps his cheeks. "Wake up! Where is he?"

Arthit puts more pressure on his hands as he taps M's face. He does it as if he's almost slapping him. "Wake up!"

M opens his eyes and shouts in pain. He touches his head, then, looks at the man beside him.

"You..." He repeatedly blinks. "P'Arthit? What are you doing here? Where's Kong?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Where is Kongpob?!"

M tries to remember what happened. He gapes at Arthit upon the realization. "Something hit us. We fell to the water. And he has no life vest!"

"Fucking shit. Of course, he's not wearing a life vest." Arthit mumbles. "Can you swim to the shore? I'll find him."

M was about to answer, but he isn't given the chance since Arthit's already gone.

The water in the river is unlike the water in the gulf. It's not clear, so it's difficult for Arthit to see. Still, he swims under, hoping he would somehow bump into Kongpob. He's worried that Kongpob might be unconscious like how he found M, and him having no life vest on adds to his distress.

He searches for the boat, thinking that Kongpob didn't get far from it. He tours around, waving his hands everywhere. After circling the boat multiple times, he notices something blue and bright floating.

It's the stone _._

Arthit swims swiftly towards it. As he gets near, a shape of a man comes into his sight; he's sure it's him. He speeds up his already fast strokes and grabs Kongpob by the torso. He's obviously unconscious, and Arthit needs to bring him to the shore immediately.

When they reach the surface of the water, he looks around and finds Tew dragging himself to the bank, probably tired of saving people. Near him is M, who is crying while touching the back of his head, and Oak, who tries to console him.

He can't bring Kongpob to his friends now because they will see him. They are also too far, so he decides to bring Kongpob to the nearest part of the riverbank with no other people.

He hasn't seen Kongpob for weeks, and it pains him to finally see him in an unconscious state.

"Kongpob, wake up!" Arthit lifts his own body to the ground. It's getting dark, so he's confident that people won't see him.

He puts his hands over Kongpob's chest and performs chest compressions. But they're not working. He then puts his palm on Kongpob's forehead and gently tilts his head back. He uses his other hand to lift his chin to try to open Kongpob's airway, but everything he's done still doesn't work.

"Kongpob, stay with me please."

His heart pounds, and he wants to cry, but it's no time to do that. He does chest compressions again, this time with more pressure. His own hand stings because of his injury, and it leaves blood marks on Kongpob's white shirt, but he doesn't care. He puts his mouth on Kongpob's and blows air into it. He performs chest compressions again and puts air in his airways once more.

Arthit is about to put his hands on Kongpob's chest again when he notices Kongpob's starting to breathe. Kongpob coughs water, which brings relief to Arthit.

"Kong!"

Arthit looks up and sees two of Kongpob's friends running towards them. Now sure that Kongpob is awake, he slides back into the water to hide.

Kongpob is still coughing when his friends reach him. "Kong! Are you okay?" Oak is the first to touch him.

"What happened?" Kongpob asks while touching the back of his head. He's now feeling the impact of the thing that hit them.

"Something hit us before we were able to jump. Tew is already asking for an ambulance," M tries his best to answer calmly. "Where's P'Arthit?"

"P'Arthit?"

"He was here. We saw you from there." M points at the big tree. "He saved you, Kong."

Kongpob fixes his gaze at his wrist, then notices the blood on his chest. "Whose blood is this?"

M panically checks if Kongpob has any open wound on his body, but there's none, aside from the small one on his head.

Kongpob moves his eyes around the river, but he doesn't see Arthit, anywhere. 

 

Arthit swims deeper, making sure anybody won't see him.

He's planning to stay there until the situation above calms down. But suddenly, he finds it hard to breathe. He feels like drowning. Holding his breath as long as he can, he rapidly swims up to the surface again.

After coughing the river water he accidentally drank, he looks around and checks for Kongpob, but he and his friends are not where he left them anymore. There are still people lying along the river bank, and the blue and red lights from police cars and ambulances from afar flash before his eyes.

Catching his breath, he touches his throat, finding it weird that he felt like drowning.

He checks behind his ears to know if his gills are clogged.

Then, his eyes widen.

They are gone.

He tries to move his lower body.

That's when he realizes his tail is also gone.  
  


 

And he has his legs again.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the cpr kiss kind of a letdown? don't worry i guess because I'm planning another (and better) one oof!
> 
> also, we're nearing the end of the story. i think there will be one or two chapters left. we'll see haha. (tbh my initial outline only has nine chapters. idk what happened lmaoo.) thank you so much for reading oomfies!!


	18. Not a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me, guys! We're nearing the end. :)

  
  
  
  
  
Shuffling on his bed, Knot kicks an empty can of beer. His bad mood is evident. He has a reason to be in such a state. His date ditched him, so while watching late-night news, he decided to drink.

On the screen is a news report about a ferryboat that sank earlier today in Chao Phraya River.

Gulping from his can, he shakes his head as he watches the injured and other victims being put inside ambulances. It's a good thing that there are no casualties, thanks to the people that helped.

As the show reports the next segment, their doorbell rings.

"Pam! Get the door!" He commands his sister.

Loud steps resound from the door next to his, going downstairs.

His sister fixes her hair a bit before opening the door. She gasps when the person outside is revealed.

"Is Knot there?" Arthit asks. He's wearing nothing. Only a thin sheet of a plastic poster that advertises a brand of bottled pink milk covers his private parts. He shyly smiles to the girl in front of him before bowing his head. "I'm his friend."

Wide-eyed and with an open mouth, Pam nods at him. She closes the door before walking back slowly upstairs.

"P'Knot, there's a naked man outside looking for you."

Knot puts his gaze away from the TV to his sister. "What?"

"There's a naked guy outside! He said he's your friend!"

"Naked?"

"Y-yes. Aren't you going to get your friend? He looks cold and wet." Pam says. "He's quite cute, to be honest, and that white skin... oh my god," she mumbles on her side.

Knot catches it.  _Cute? White skin? What is Tew up to? And why is he naked outside my house?!_

He quickly stands up, startling his sister. "Hide in your room! Don't come out until I tell you!" He storms downstairs, preparing himself to see Tew's naked body.

When he opens the door, his face resembles his sister's when she saw Arthit wearing nothing. At first, he thinks it's the beer, but of all people, he knows a can and a half won't make him lose his faculties.

"Knot!" Arthit steps inside and hugs his friend, getting off his hold of the plastic sheet covering his behind.

"Arthit? Is... is that really you?" Knot cups his face to check his friend's eyes, which are back to their normal black color. "How did you turn back?"

"I kissed Kongpob!"

"You did WHAT?"

"I-it's not a 'kiss' kiss. I performed CPR on him because he drowned."

"He WHAT?"

"Can we get inside first? My butt is freezing here."

Realizing his friend's naked and scandalous state, Knot lets Arthit inside. As Arthit gets in, he notices how slow he walks, probably not used to using his legs anymore. He leads him to the bathroom upstairs, glaring at his sister when she opens her door to take another peek at her brother's naked friend.

When Arthit comes out of the bathroom, he's wearing Knot's old clothes, his clothes back when he wasn't spending too much time in the gym. Still, they are quite big for Arthit, but they are so much better than a pink milk ad.

"Are you hungry?"

Arthit won't say no to human food, so he nods, a bit shyly. They are in the kitchen when Knot resumes his questions.

"So you're telling me that Kongpob drowned?"

"Yes." Arthit swallows the food in his mouth. "He was on a boat going here to Bangkok. The boat sank, so—"

"He was on that boat? The one on the news?"

Arthit nods, assuming that the tragedy was big enough to be covered by news outlets. "I performed CPR on him, and I didn't know the one who cursed me counts that a kiss, so... here I am."

"A kiss? The solution to your curse was a kiss?"

"I know what you're implying, Knot."

"From Kongpob?"

Arthit feels his face heating up, so he does his best to bow down so Knot won't see it.

"But hey, how's Kongpob? Is he okay now?"

"I guess so. I hope so. I left him with his friends."

"Friends? He was with his friends on the boat?" Knot starts to worry. "Who?"

"I don't know them. I just know that one of his friends is a big guy. I can't remember his name. He was unconscious, but I managed to wake him up. And the other one is a small skinny guy."

Knot places those descriptions on M and Oak. He finally breathes out the air he was holding. Then, his phone rings on the kitchen table.

"Hey, I know that guy." Arthit points at the caller ID on Knot's phone. "He was in the river earlier. Is he friends with Kongpob?"

Knot immediately grabs his phone on the table and answers the call. "Tew, where are you?"

 _"_ P', we're at Pyathai 3 Hospital. The ferryboat we were on sank, and—"

"You're in a hospital?!"

"P'Knot, can you calm down?"

"How will I calm down? You're in a hospital, and I don't know if you're hurt!"

Arthit is curious about the guy that has his friend worried. Nevertheless, he puts his hand on Knot's shoulder, offering his support.

"I'm fine, okay? I'm just here because Oak and I are waiting for Kongpob's parents to arrive. The doctor won't let him go because he and M might have concussions."

"Nong Kongpob and Nong M?" Knot looks at Arthit, who becomes alarmed when he hears the name.

"Why, P'? I just called to let you know why I wasn't able to meet you... for our dinner. My phone didn't survive, so I have to borrow a phone here to use my SIM. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Hey, don't worry. Uh..." Knot looks at Arthit, who was waiting for an update about Kongpob. "I'll go there."

"P'Knot, there's no need—"

"Just— I'll be there. I'll drive you home." Knot ends the call without waiting for Tew's response. Then, he faces Arthit. "They are at Pyathai 3 Hospital. Kongpob and his friend are admitted. Wanna come with me?"

"Is he okay? Kongpob?"

"Tew says he might have a concussion."

Arthit's heart drops. "I want to see him."  
  
  
  
  
  


After dropping by a fast food restaurant to buy food for Tew and Oak, Knot drives to the said hospital. While on the passenger seat, Arthit bites his fingernails and rocks his right leg.

"He will be okay," Knot reassures him.

"I hope so."

"So you and Kongpob..."

"Knot, don't ask. There's nothing between us."

"Yet," Knot finishes his friend's sentence.

Arthit caresses the gear on his wrist.  _I hope so._

When they reach the hospital, they swiftly run inside and ask the receptionist for the room of Kongpob and M. They find out that they are sharing Room 602 on the sixth floor. Impatient of waiting for the elevator, they ditch it and climb the stairs instead, Arthit trying his best to keep up with Knot.

When they get on the floor, they get greeted by Tew, who has a band-aid on his face and Oak, who's not wearing his glasses. Knot touches Tew's face, who quickly looks away.

"It's just a small bruise, P'." He then looks at Arthit, who is stretching as much as he can his neck to look around. "You, I know you. You were there earlier. Were you a passenger of the boat too?"

"Ah." He moves his eyes to Knot. "Yes, I was there. I'm also Knot's friend. I'm Arthit," he awkwardly answers.

"And Arthit, this is Tew. And that one is Oak," Knot takes over. Oak and Tew formally greet him before Knot drags them so they can tell him what happened.

Arthit takes the opportunity to take a peek at Kongpob's room. He slowly opens the door, afraid to wake them up. The bed beside the door is occupied by the guy he now remembers as M. He is sleeping with a bandage wrapped around his head.

He slowly steps further inside and sees Kongpob on the other bed. The woman beside him, Kongpob's mother, looks at him, curious who he is.

Arthit forgot that somebody might be looking after Kongpob. "Sawasdee krap. I'm Arthit. Kongpob is my... junior in the university." Arthit mentally facepalms right after, realizing his lie to Kongpob's mother doesn't match his lie to Tew. 

"Oh." Mrs. Suthiluck smiles. "My son is so lucky to have a thoughtful senior. She puts him in a hug, and Arthit is thankful that he already took a bath with real soap. "Thank you for visiting," she says.

"We were near, so my friend and I dropped by," he lies again. "How is he?" Arthit feels awkward talking to Kongpob's mother. He doesn't know anything about her aside from the fact that she creates tasty pork skewers and that her son is the first man he "kissed."

"The doctor cleared him and M from concussion but said they still need to observe them. Hopefully, there's nothing serious."

Arthit then looks at Kongpob. He's so calm while sleeping, but seeing the bandage around his head hurts Arthit a lot. He has a lot to tell Kongpob, to apologize for, to thank for, and to admit.

But now is not the time, given the situation.

 

 

Knot and Arthit drop Tew and Oak at their dorms before heading back home.

"Now, what's your plan?" Knot asks Arthit while driving.

"Huh?"

"Plan. How will you show up to your parents? What will you tell them? To our friends?"

"I—" Arthit sighs and gazes to his lap. "I don't know, Knot."

His friend sighs.

"I don't think it will be a good idea to tell them the truth," Arthit says.

Knot stirs the wheel. "I think so, too. But of all people, you know I don't want lying, especially to parents, your parents." He pauses before continuing. "When I visited them last week, I found it so hard to look at them in their eyes and laugh at their jokes, knowing that I'm keeping a secret from them."

Arthit falls silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "Thank you for taking care of them."

"They've been like my parents too."

Arthit smiles at him and nods.

"We'll figure something out; don't worry. For now, you can stay at my house."  
  
  
  


And they do figure something out. Knot convinces Arthit to tell the truth to his parents. He promises he will be there to support him when he shows up and explains everything.

Mrs. and Mr. Rojnapat gape at the figure next to Knot one Wednesday afternoon when they open their door. They are only expecting Knot for their weekly boardgames, so they remain frozen at their porch when they realize their son, alive and in tears, is in front of them.

They feel lost. They have so many questions. But the explanations will come later. They first cradle him into their arms.

As promised, Knot helped Arthit tell them the truth. They didn't believe at first, but there's no reason for Arthit to lie to them. No one would make up a story that the sea cursed them and turned them into a merman for two years, so eventually, they believe their son. In another hug, they thank him for trusting them.

"But son, I have a concern," Arthit's father says as he shares a knowing look with his wife. "We need to meet the boy you kissed."

"Por, I told you it's not a kiss!"  
  
  
  
  


As for their friends, Arthit and Knot have a different plan. This time, Knot completely agrees that telling the truth isn't a good idea since it might spread to the whole university, considering Bright's and Tutah's loud mouths. So, they formulate an elaborate lie that will explain Arthit's disappearance in a more tolerable manner. Arthit agrees even though the lie will make him look like a very stupid person. At least, he won't have to explain how he became a merman and how his lips touched his friends' junior's lips to break the curse.

"You mean you swam in the restricted part of the beach and you drowned?" Bright asks with his furrowed brows.

"And when you woke up, you were in Samut Songkhram?" Prem continues, still gaping at his friend who's alive in front of him.

"With no memories of yourself?" Tutah adds.

Arthit just gazes at his lap and nods, feeling guilty that he has to lie to his friends. He looks up when he feels a tight hug from Bright. "I'm just glad you're back."

Arthit's heart feels heavy in a trice when he remembers how Bright cried when they were searching for him. He hugs him back, and the rest of their friends join in. Knot manages to slip his hand to Arthit's shoulder, giving him a supportive gesture.

Arthit feels that his life is starting to be fixed. He's not swimming aimlessly anymore. But still, he has one more challenge to confront. 

 

On their way back to Knot's house, Arthit asks him out of the blue:

"Can you drive me to Kongpob's house? Uh... maybe this Sunday?"

 

A soft chuckle comes out of Knot. "I thought you wouldn't ask." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Part of Your World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue :)))

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kongpob stares at the water for the longest time. His legs are already tired of standing, but he's still undecided on what to do. He shifts his weight to his right leg to ease the ache of the other one, knowing he has to shift it again later.

Kongpob lets out a deep sigh and takes off his bracelet holding the blue-green stone. It's been three weeks now since he last saw Arthit. His friends told him Arthit saved his life. If Kongpob wasn't wearing the stone that day, maybe he's not here now.

So he wants to talk to Arthit to thank him and apologize one more time. He waited yesterday if Arthit would come, pacing by the streambank and glancing out from his window, but as he expected, Arthit didn't appear.

He squats by the streambank and holds the stone onto the water. "I just don't know how else to find you. Just give me this one. This will be the last time, promise."

He closes his eyes and dips the stone into the water. Last time he did this, Arthit's wet hand softly gripped his wrist. So he waits for the same feeling again.

But it doesn't come.

Instead, he feels a soft touch on his shoulder.

"Mae, I will get inside soon," he says, still with eyes closed, thinking his mother is getting him for lunch.

The touch becomes little pokes, which Kongpob realizes his mother never does.

"I'm already here," a familiar voice says.

Kongpob turns around and sees Arthit  _standing_  behind him. He stands up way too fast.

"P'Arthit?" He looks at his legs. Arthit's wearing shorts, exposing his body parts that returned, as if him standing there isn't enough of a confirmation. Then, he looks at his eyes, wondering why they aren't as blue as the sea anymore. "How did you get here?"

Arthit uses his thumb to point at the house. "Uh. Your mother let me in."

"I mean..." He gapes at his legs again. "How?"

Arthit can't help but smile remembering  _how_. "A special person helped me." He works his lower lip using his teeth even though Kongpob is looking.

"Is that special person another merperson?"

"No." He softly chuckles. He looks away and stays silent for a while.

"How are you, Kong?"

"I want to hug you... if you—"

"I'm asking about your head, but it seems damaged based on what you've just said."

"P'Arthit..." Kongpob uses his whiny voice.

"Does it still hurt?" There's still a patch of bandage at the back of Kongpob's head.

He shakes his head. "I still haven't thanked you... for saving my life."

"Hmm... You saved my life once..." Arthit remembers the night at the beach when they first met. "...so I think we're quits."

"Thank you, P'Arthit."

"No need to thank me too much!"

"Eh... P'Arthit, I really waited to see you so that I can thank you." Kongpob fails to restrain himself and brings Arthit into a hug.

"Oy!!" Arthit complains. "Your mother might see us!" But still, he doesn't break away.

"She won't go here, P'."

Arthit looks around consciously, first at the house, then at the water. That's when he sees the glowing red eyes in the stream. They are faint because of the daylight, but he knows it's the same red eyes. The sea is still watching him.

He doesn't know what creature has them now, not that it is important, but his heart starts to beat fast. Whatever sea creature it is, it's not talking to him, or he just can't understand it since he's not a merman anymore.

Kongpob notices Arthit's stiffness. He breaks the embrace. "Are you okay?"

Arthit doesn't know how, but Kongpob's sweet voice magically takes away the hint of fear he has felt. He nods his head. Looking back at the creature in the stream, which is still not doing anything, Arthit takes the hint.

He hasn't fully fulfilled the act that could break his curse.

"Kongpob..." Arthit gathers his courage. "Uhmm, I want to apologize."

The younger gives him a questioning look.

"I shouldn't have been mad at you when you told Knot. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"Oh." Kongpob looks down. "I know it's also my fault."

"It's no one's fault, Kong. I sent you there, and Knot saw you. I'm... I'm sorry." Arthit says as he joins Kongpob gazing at the ground.

"I understand why you felt that way."

"Uhm..." Arthit has more to say. He swings his newly returned leg back and forth. "And thank you," he mutters a bit too quickly.

"For what?"

He takes a deep breath. "I lied. You didn't just save my life once. You did it twice."

Kongpob has more questions now. "What do you mean?"

Arthit points at his legs. "These... are because of you." He shyly smiles.

"Me? But... I didn't do anything."

"You didn't, but I did."

"I'm confused, P'Arthit. What did you do?"

Arthit swallows. When he first touched his lips to Kongpob's, it's because of an emergency. He needed to save his life, so he did it. But now, he wants to save his own, in a different way. He had been torturing himself because of the parts of himself that other people see as his flaws. He did it before he became a merman, and he even did it more when he became one. But Kongpob made him realize otherwise.

"Remember that night we almost... kissed?"

Staring at his eyes, Kongpob nods.

"I want you to know... I regret backing out."

"P'Arthit..."

Arthit looks away, catching a glimpse of the red eyes, which he ignores. "You know I was a merman, right? You would really kiss me even though I was half-fish?"

Kongpob is confident. "Yes, of course."

"And you know that I can be incredibly stupid at times."

"Yes."

"I whine a lot... I get annoyed easily.... I am rude, and I say harsh words when I get mad... Even you know all of these.." He turns to Kongpob. "...do you really accept me?"

"Yes, I do."

They fall silent for a while. Arthit can't speak because of the overfull feeling in his chest. He faces southern side of the stream to hide whatever expression his face is showing. When he manages to find his voice, it is too soft and broken.

"Thank you, Kong."

Kongpob moves closer to him, closing the distance between their hands. His pinky finger tries to touch Arthit's. "But you still haven't answered how you turned back."

Arthit's smile grows wider. "After I put air in your mouth when you drowned, I turned back into a human. It was said I should kiss you... to break the curse, but what I did was not the kiss I have in mind."

Kongpob's eyes widen. "You kissed me when I was unconscious? That's how you broke it? I thought you are the princess in this fairytale?"

"No one's a princess here, idiot."

"So... what's the kiss you have in mind?"

Arthit moves his eyes to Kongpob's lips before looking away again. Then, without any warning, he grabs Kongpob's shirt to pull him closer, bringing their lips to a touch. Closing his eyes, he moves his lips a bit for the touch to be a kiss. Kongpob's eyes remain open for a few seconds before he closes them to finally feel Arthit's softness. He can't contain his happiness that it overflows to his own lips, resulting them to form a smile, which Arthit's lips feel. Kongpob starts kissing back, focusing on Arthit's upper lip as Arthit gently works on his lower.

Arthit slowly pulls away and puts his gaze anywhere that is not Kongpob's eyes. From Arthit's peripheral view, he notices the red eyes swimming away. Exhaling his relief, he hopes it's the last time he sees them.

He sways his leg again, not knowing what to do with it. "That's... that's how we should've done it."

Kongpob licks his lower lip, trying to feel traces of Arthit there. "I didn't catch it, P'. Can you do it one more time?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm just asking for another kiss, not that, P'."

Arthit gasps when he realizes what Kongpob means. He can't think of a response, be it a rude one or not, because his mind already flies somewhere else.

And Kongpob chuckles. "So..." He squats in front of Arthit and uses both of his palms to rub his legs. "These are my work."

Still red because of Kongpob's teasing, Arthit kicks his legs to shoo Kongpob's hands away. "Don't get so full of yourself!"

Kongpob laughs again. When he stands up, he notices his gear tied around Arthit's right wrist, which makes his heart flutter more. "It's been a while since I last saw that."

"What?"

Kongpob grabs his wrist. "My gear."

Arthit quickly removes his hand from Kongpob's soft grip and keeps it at his back. "It's mine now."

"Really? P'Arthit, do you know what the gear means?"

Arthit avoids eye contact again. Knot has told him what the gear means, and that's more of a reason why he won't give it back to Kongpob. He bites his cheek. "No."

But Kongpob knows Arthit's lying since the latter is trying so hard not to show his giddiness in his smile. "Fine. I'm giving it to you, but... I need you to answer me."

Arthit lifts his eyebrows, waiting for the question.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we...you know..." He moves closer to Arthit's ear and whispers, "...boyfriends?"

"What? No! No... not yet."

"But you kissed me already, P'Arthit."

"So?" Arthit turns around, finding it hard not to show his blush.

"Ugh..." Kongpob stomps his feet like a child. "Why are you like this, P'?"

Arthit finds it adorable. "Are you that impatient to have a boyfriend?"

"No, but—"

"I still want to know you more, Kongpob."

He sighs. But Arthit is right. Their meetings can be counted using one's hands, and they've only known each other for over a month. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"You'll just know."

Kongpob lets out a heavier sigh. "P'Arthit, you don't have to be secretive anymore."

"And I'm not your boyfriend yet, so you don't get to order me around."

Kongpob wants to laugh. Arthit keeps on denying that they are not boyfriends, but he's the one who clearly has a vision that it will eventually happen.

Letting out a small chuckle, Kongpob decides to play along. "Aw... My not-yet boyfriend is so cute."

Arthit scowls at him. "What did you just say?!"

Kongpob stands straight and puts his hand over Arthit's head. Then, he moves it closer to his own head to measure their height difference. It landed at his ear. "I didn't expect you'll be this cute."

Arthit lifts his left leg and steps on Kongpob's foot, which makes Kongpob shout. "You'll feel sorry I got my legs back!"

"I'm just joking, P'," Kongpob says with a small voice while massaging his foot.

"You deserve it." Arthit rolls his eyes and looks at the house. "Oh. Anyway, Knot is waiting for me. I think I should go now."

"What? Can't you stay a little longer?"

Arthit shakes his head. "I have some things to do."

Kongpob doesn't want him to go, but he still nods. "So how will I get to talk to my not-yet boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?" Arthit asks with a smirk. He doesn't have the time to fake-argue anymore.

Kongpob clears his throat. "Can I get your number?"

"If you use that voice to get someone's number, they would think you're a creep."

"P'Arthit!"

Arthit chuckles loudly, and Kongpob loves hearing it. "I don't have a phone yet."

"What? But how will I see you again?"

Arthit looks down at the blue-green stone on Kongpob's wrist and beams.

"I'll just be there."  
  
  
  
  
  


~

Another week without Arthit has passed. It's Sunday again. Kongpob's on his way back to his dorm. Before leaving, he told his parents that he might not go home every week like before. He said that things will get busy for him at the university, even though he's already been busy since the beginning.

He didn't even need to go home this time since Arthit is back to his human form and he doesn't need the stream at the back of his house as their meeting place anymore.

Now, though, they don't have any meeting place.

_"I'll just be there."_

Kongpob remembers those words, and he trusts them. He rests his head against the cab's window, reminding himself to talk to Knot tomorrow to ask about Arthit.

Because of the heavy traffic, he reaches the university compound when it's already dark. When he gets into his room, he quickly slips off his clothes and takes a warm shower.

After doing so, he steps outside his porch to hang his towel. That's when the bright building beside his dorm catches his attention. Kongpob didn't notice it before, but he's surprised that every unit in the other building is occupied and have their lights on. They must be cramming for their assignments, he thinks.

Without eating anything for dinner, Kongpob heads to his bed and spreads his body on it. He's too tired from the hour-long travel, so he plans to sleep early. He also has a morning class the following day, so he needs enough rest.

He's about to doze off when he hears a knock on his door. Not bothering to fix his hair, he groggily stands up, flicks the lights on, and opens the door.

However, there's no one outside.

He steps out a little and looks around, but the corridor is as empty as he saw it when he came back. He's about the close his door again when he notices a plastic bag hanging on the doorknob. He takes the bag and reads the note stuck on it.

_"Your head is full of air because you don't always eat dinner. - A"_

Sure of who A is, Kongpob quickly gets inside to get his slippers and runs towards the stairs. He climbs down, skipping every other step, in hopes to catch the sender of the package. When he reaches the first floor, he looks around, but there's no sign of Arthit anywhere. He tries to go outside of the building, but only moving motorcycles and tuk-tuks are there.

Why couldn't Arthit just show himself?

When he gets back to his room, Kongpob opens the food box. He smiled when he finds pork skewers and rice in it. The food reminds him of a certain hungry merman eating messily while he's watching.

He sets the food on his table and eats it happily, knowing that his future boyfriend bought it for him.

He just wishes _that_ future boyfriend actually showed up.  
  
  


 

~

The next morning, he is on his motorcycle when he notices dark clouds forming. He's still quite far from their faculty's building, so he speeds up to not get drenched by the rain. He's at the gates when he sees Tew walking in. "Tew! Do you have an umbrella?"

"Kong!" Tew nods his head to greet him. "I don't have it with me."

Kongpob invites Tew to ride with him, telling him that they will get to their building before the rain pours.

On their way, they see some third-year students around, which puzzle the both of them since they know their seniors don't have a Monday morning class. It looks like they are heading to the cafeteria for a gathering.

The location of their building makes it difficult for Kongpob to drive fast, so they still get caught in the rain. Right after they park, they run into their building and get inside their classroom wet.

"Hey, Kong, Tew!" M greets them. "Didn't you two bring umbrellas?"

"If they did, do you think they will allow the rain to drench them like that?" Praepailin butts in as she searches something in her bag. "Here." She gives Tew her face towel.

"Thanks, Prae." Tew is about to use the towel when his phone rings. He excuses himself and walks away while unbuttoning his sleeves to wipe his arm.

Kongpob gets his own face towel from his bag, sits next to M, and starts to dry himself. When Tew comes back, he whispers something to M, which makes M's brows furrow. Eventually, he nods, as if suddenly understanding Tew's message.

Kongpob is still drying his hair when their professor enters the room, putting everybody in order. In a swift move, M stands up from his seat and places himself next to May at the back row.

"I hope you all did the advance reading..." The professor starts speaking. But Kongpob isn't paying attention to her since he's still busy drying himself .

"Before everything else, I want to..."

He removes the bracelet he's wearing so that he can wipe it as well. The stone attached to it, he thinks, has no use now, but he likes wearing it because it reminds him of the silly, grumpy merman that came into his life.

He's rubbing the towel against the stone when the professor lets someone in.

"This is Arthit, and he's a returning student."

Kongpob's head shoots up upon hearing the name.

Tew smiles at the newcomer.

M lets out a loud gasp and looks at Kongpob.

Maprang produces a high squeal only Praepailin hears.

Their other classmates, however, wonder who he is.

"Starting today, he will be joining your block," their professor, who's also their batch's adviser, says.

Kongpob heard it right. In front of him is Arthit, who's wearing the freshmen's uniform, hair neatly cut, readying himself to speak.

 

"Sawasdee krap. I'm Arthit Rojnapat, student number 2014-0206. It's nice meeting you."

 

M throws crumpled paper at Kongpob, which hits his head, but he doesn't move.

"Okay, Arthit, you can take any empty seat," the professor instructs him.

Arthit pretends to look around, but he knows there's just one empty seat, which is beside Kongpob. He walks to the chair with ease, smiling at his new blockmates that are looking at him on his way. When he takes his seat, he hears Kongpob faking a cough.

"So is this how you plan to get closer to me?"

Arthit glances at him and gestures to the professor, who's starting her lecture.

Kongpob softly grunts and tries to put his focus on their professor. He grasps she's talking about writing a lab report, but his mind later flies somewhere else. It's not that far though, just right beside him.

He wonders how Arthit was able to enroll in the middle of the semester, but he later shrugs the question off. It looks like they'll have plenty of time to talk about it, about anything, anyway. His face lights up when he realizes he will be seeing Arthit every day.

Arthit realizes his new seatmate is staring at him, so he faces him and mouths "what do you want?" using his angry face.

But Kongpob doesn't get scared of it anymore. In fact, his smile widened more when Arthit faced him.

Arthit sighs and rolls his eyes. He's suddenly unsure if it's a good idea to join Kongpob's batch. Pretending not to mind the sticky eyes looking at him, he tries to concentrate on the lecture.

Then, after a while, he opens his notebook and starts writing on it.

Kongpob looks away, thinking that Arthit is starting to take notes. However, he hears a piece of paper being torn.

Arthit folds the piece of paper he has just taken from his notebook. He waits for the professor to look away before extending his arm to place the note on Kongpob's desk.

Curious, Kongpob picks it up and opens it.

In the handwriting of someone who hasn't written in two years, it says:

 

" _083 206 0602_

_just in case you're still interested in getting my number"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i know.. i suck at ending stories.
> 
> i didn't write this story in advance, unlike my other story (First Weeks and Friends). i just published each chapter after writing it, so this story's not as cohesive and coherent as that one. i hope you still enjoyed it, though!
> 
> also i need more kongart nation mutuals, so let's keep in touch on twitter. pls follow me @rainaroo. i always tweet about sotus and peraya with occasional complaints about my work and life in general
> 
> that's it from me for now. see you all around!
> 
> (again, there's a short epilogue coming)


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short thing to thank you!

 

 

 

Slowly chewing his food, Kongpob stares at M and Arthit who are sitting on Tew's bed, both gripping on their controllers. It's a really bad idea that they let M bring his game console to Tew's room. They are supposed to make a group project, but the two can't stop playing.

Kongpob has no idea what game it is, but when M invited Arthit to play it, he noticed the shine on Arthit's eyes when M mentioned the title.  _Super Mashed What?_

He doesn't need to remember the title, though. What he needs to know is why Arthit and M chose the game over their project. Tew notices something's troubling his friend, so kicks his leg under the table and gives him a look. He raises his brows when Kongpob looks at him. Kongpob uses his eyes to point at the guys on the bed, and Tew nods as he understands what his friend means.

"Jealous?" Tew softly asks.

"What?" Kongpob looks at the guys again. Is he really jealous? Possible.

If so, is he jealous of Arthit being like M's new best friend? Or is he jealous of M being so close to Arthit?

He discovers the answer when he sees M moves closer to Arthit and bumps his body against him while he's playing. Arthit laughs as M tries to distract him so he would lose the game. The commotion on the bed goes on for a whole minute. When Arthit ends up lifting his leg on M's lap to try to stop him, Kongpob's nostrils enlarge.

He is aware Arthit is still not his boyfriend. But a month of getting to know each other, of eating dinner together, and of doing their assignments in each other's rooms should mean something, right? And he has the right to feel jealous?

"Hah! Arthit, you lost!" M cheers gleefully.

Kongpob's ears ring when he heard it.  _Arthit? And he didn't even correct him?_

Kongpob feels Tew's kick again, who reminds him that their friends are just playing.

"After eating, I'll tell them to stop using my TV. Are you okay with that?" Tew tells him.

Kongpob wants to pour everything out to Tew, but he can't because the other two might hear him. He just lowers his head nods at his food. He tries not to, but he takes a peek of Arthit again, who seems really enjoying M's company.

On the bed, Arthit smirks, not because of M nor of the game they're playing. It's about something else.  


 

 

~

Despite their setback, the boys finished their project on time, thanks to Kongpob's and Tew's efforts. They are now leaving Tew's dormitory to go home.

"Do you want to walk with me, or do you want to accompany M at his dorm?" Kongpob asks Arthit, a bit sarcastically.

"Why would I come with M?"

Kongpob looks away. "I don't know." Then, he starts walking, and Arthit catches up to him.

"Are you jealous of M?" Arthit grins. "We're just best friends!"

"What? I am M's best friend."

"Well, he's also like my best friend now, so the three of us can be best friends."

"Did you just put me in the best friend-zone?"

"Idiot. Don't be ridiculous."

Kongpob keeps his mouth shut as they continue walking.  
  


 

"You didn't talk to me all day."

"Because you're busy."

Arthit moves closer to him. "We were all busy. We were making our project."

"Uh, no, Arthit. Actually, Tew and I made the project. You and M watched us while talking about that game."

"P'Arthit," Arthit corrects him. "I'm still your senior."

Kongpob swallows. "Oh so, M can call you Arthit, but I can't?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Why not? I'm not much older than him. Did he take a gap year or what?"

"Why don't you ask him?!"

Kongpob isn't really mad, but Arthit is still taken aback. It's his first time seeing Kongpob with a hint of annoyance in his voice and on his face. He looks at his side and grins, and other just stays quiet again.

"Kong, do you want to buy dinner now? It's almost 6 after all."

Arthit receives no answer from him.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Kong..."

"..."

Arthit sighs. "When you call me P'Arthit..."

Kongpob halts his step and looks at him.

"I find it cute. I don't know." Arthit looks away. "I remember when you called me that the first time..." He laughs. "...it felt great."

Kongpob's mood turns around. "It felt great?"

"Hmm... yes," Arthit responds with a soft voice, eyes not on Kongpob.

Kongpob's mood suddenly swings. "You already like me that time?"

"Huh? Don't be a fool. Who says something about liking you?" Arthit starts to walk again, a bit too fastly, and Kongpob runs after him.

"P'Arthit..." Kongpob decides that if Arthit really finds it cute if he calls him with the honorific, then he will continue calling him that, maybe until they are boyfriends, "...wait for me." He even plans to mention his name more often.

They continue their way to the food court, with Kongpob doing his best to wrap his arm around Arthit's without being pushed by the other to moving vehicles. When they reach the stalls, the sky's already starting to darken.

"Oh, here you are. The usual?" The lady at their favorite food stall asks them.

"Yes, please," Arthit answers. "And—"

"No chilies for Kongpob, and extra chilies for you. No need to remind me, Nong."

Arthit shyly smiles at her and pays for their food. He then realizes what she has implied. He and Kongpob were seen eating together, ordering the same food almost every day, so the vendors already know them. Even everyone in the university expects them to be always together.

Knot, who is now his senior, calls him almost every day to ask how he is. And he doesn't fail to ask if he and Kongpob are already officially dating.

"I think I took too much time," he told Knot when he called once. "I don't know how to tell him now."

"So you want to be his boyfriend now?"

"Hmmm... yes."

"And you just can't find a way to tell him?"

"Yes."

"Come see me tomorrow morning." Knot said. "Maybe I can help."

Now, Arthit looks at Kongpob, who's patiently waiting for their food. The lady gives him their food, all in just one bag, and they thank her. Kongpob turns to head to his room where they agreed to eat at when Arthit stops him.

"Uh, Kongpob," Arthit says. Kongpob faces him, waiting for what he's going to say. "I have something to give you."

Kongpob has no clue what it is, but he opens his palm as Arthit gets his wallet from his back pocket and takes something from it.

Then, Arthit lets his gear dangle from his hand and drops it on Kongpob's palm. Knot gave it to him when they met a few days ago.

"Take care of it for me," Arthit tells Kongpob.

Kongpob stares at the gear, then at Arthit's eyes. They aren't blue anymore, but they still manage to drown Kongpob's thoughts. He remains silent, words stuck in his throat. Does the gear mean that—

"Let's go," Arthit says as he grabs the bag of food from Kongpob. He, then, uses his other hand, the one with Kongpob's gear tied to it, to hold his hand and pulls him towards the dorms.

"Arthit, wait..."

So he stops, but for a different reason.

"You still can't call me like that." He says, not angrily though. He looks fond. Arthit looks very fond.

Kongpob is confused.

"You still need to call me P'Arthit...  
  
  
  


 

 

...or your boyfriend."  
  
  


 

 

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is me ignoring oak's existence

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/673914211-kiss-the-boy-author%27s-notes


End file.
